Heal
by Black Night Shadow
Summary: Roxas is alone, and the new kid, Axel, brings out the fun in his life. But he doesn't understand why everything is so hard, and why mystery starts to set in about his past that he can't remember. Yaoi, you've been warned. Don't whine. Akuroku as well as SoRiku, Cleon, and possibly some other pairings!
1. Intro

**A/N: Well... this is an akuroku fic I'm trying out... I wanted to see if anyone like the idea, so this chapter is super short. If I get a good response for it, I'll definitely make this chapter longer and better.**

Why? Mommy... Daddy... why don't you care? Why is _she_ all you think about? What about me? Will this pain be eternal? When... will it end?

_Soon._

_CRASH!_

"Hey Roxas!" Sora shouted with a wide smile, and he waved his arms in signal for Roxas to sit with him and his friends.

Roxas gave him a slow shake of the head and sat down at his normal table. Alone. He knew only too well that they were just faking it, that all the suffering would come back when he was alone with _that_ group.

As his gaze traveled across the room, he noted the strange air about the cafeteria. And then he saw why.

A tall, lanky figure with flaming red hair strides through the cafeteria. His confidence seems to flow around him. His bright green eyes, sharp.

Roxas stood to leave, he wasn't that hungry anyway and he knew that confidence equaled problems for him later.

"Wait." the teen said as he approached. Roxas turned.

"Yeah?" he muttered, and he tried not to look at him.

"The name's Axel. What's yours?"

**A/N: Hehe... as you can see,I rather like cliffhangers, but if I get reviews, that would motivate me to write more! Anywho, I hope you want to know who _she_ is... all will be revealed in chapter two!**


	2. Axel?

**A/N: OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG, Thank you guys so much, I'm really happy about all the reviews! I've never been more determined to make a great chapter, here goes!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Axel: Hey, can I control fire in this story?**

**Me: No.**

**Axel: Why not?**

**Me: BECAUSE, this is realistic fiction.**

**Axel: Well, at least you don't own the games...**

**Me: … just... shut up...**

Chapter 2

Axel?

"Oh, okay." Roxas said, still he looked down, inspecting the other boy's sneakers.

"And?" Axel prompted. Roxas remained silent. "What's your name?" Axel asked again, his voice sounded exasperated, and Roxas flinched.

"Roxas." he muttered, before he suddenly fled the cafeteria, and left behind what he thought was a confused redhead. What Roxas didn't know was that a smile crept along the edges of Axel's lips. He whispered words that only he could hear.

_It's begun._

Roxas stopped outside a vacant classroom, and leaned against the wall. _What was that? I feel really weird, it was like... I wanted to be... me again. But... _Roxas shook his head _That won't ever turn out well, I need to erase that incident from my mind. _As he pushed himself up off the wall, he felt better about his more organized thoughts, he already had enough to worry about. Yet, in the faintest corner of his mind, a thought tugged at him. An interesting new idea that he didn't care to explore.

Roxas started to walk down the hall in his normal shuffling, invisible way. But, as normal, he couldn't just be left alone. In the corner of their eyes, the very same group that had been in the cafeteria saw him. Roxas.

His eyes widened as they drew closer. The three girls, Kairi, Selphie, and Namine stood against the lockers as two of the boys, Marluxia and Xigbar moved in. As normal, the boys Sora and Riku were elsewhere.

"Look at the dirty little flower that trots by..." Marluxia said in a strange tone, staring directly at Roxas, who squirmed uncomfortably.

"What does that even mean? Just shut up Marluxia..." Xigbar growled then turned to Roxas, "You'll pay for ripping apart sweet Namine's family!"

This was always the excuse, _Haven't I paid enough?_ Xigbar sauntered closer and closer. The more the gap closed, the more fear spiked Roxas' heart.

He raised his fist. _SMACK!_ The first hit hurt, the second stung, the third burned. Roxas looked up at the world through slanted vision. _WHY?! EVEY DAY, WHY?! _His brain screamed.

Xigbar had pushed him against the locker, and he continued to beat him, without remorse. Roxas managed to croak out, "H-help..."

The occasional passerby walked a little faster. He knew better than to call out, that just made it hurt more. _Why do I still ask for help? _Xigbar didn't care, he knew everyone backed him up. But, every time someone turned away, Roxas felt himself darken, it was as if he was losing his heart, his will, his fire.

Then, as if on queue, _he_ was there. Axel. It feels as if his hair is a flame. The very flame Roxas had almost lost. Strength seemed to flow throughout Roxas' entire being. He had never felt like this before, and towards a person he just met.

"Let him go." Axel demanded, his voice calm and level, without a challenging tone.

"What do you care?" Xigbar asked, and in that moment he stopped attacking Roxas. Taking advantage of this, Roxas wiggled out of his grasp. Xigbar took a step towards Axel, and Roxas scrambled around a corner at the end of the hall. But he stopped and looked back, how could he just leave him there? Although, there wasn't much he could do in that moment...

"Now, now Xigbar!" Namine said, unexpectedly, "there's no reason to attack a new student, he still needs to learn the ropes. Perhaps you could show him around?" She smiled at Xigbar, who was easily molded by her tricks.

"Of...of course..." Xigbar replied. _People must be blind if they think that Xigbar's the leader of the group, Namine's got him wrapped around her little finger. _Even though this was what filled his thoughts,Roxas was worried a bit more by Namine's expression. He knew that face.

_Want. _She wanted Axel, but for a plaything or a lover, he didn't know. Xigbar, who had switched gears, began a conversation with Axel, who had been looking around, as if wondering where Roxas had gone. The group dispersed, going their separate ways, except for Namine, and Roxas. Namine's face darkened and when she turned the corner, her eyes were on fire.

Roxas shrank back, his memories flowed throughout his mind. It's _her._

"Roxas, you little slut! I won't have you all over Axel, he's mine!" she hissed.

"I-I wasn't even-" Roxas tried to defend himself.

"Just go, I won't listen to your petty excuses." Namine replied and turned away.

Roxas had frozen, but he snapped out of the spell he was under, and ran.

~ROXAS~

Why? All the time... I can't run much longer... Why is Namine always like this? Why can't I remember what I did to make them hate me? I ran down the hall, and turned a corner. There it was, the exit. Can't stop running... Can't stop running...

~Third Person Again~

"Oh, look, there's Namine!" Axel shouted and ducked away from the lovestruck gangster.

"Wha-? Namine! Hey!" Xigbar waved with unnecessary enthusiasm.

Axel snorted, and turned. He took long, casual strides down the white school hallways, with no intention of going to class. Suddenly, Roxas raced by the older boy with breakneck speed.

"Whoa, slow down, are you that excited for class, Roxy?"

"Don't call me that!" Roxas snapped. Axel took a step back and smiled.

"Heh, fiery this morning?"

"No more than your hair, cool down on the hair dye, wouldya?"

"Ha! That's where you're wrong! It's all natural baby!" Axel crowed.

"Oh." Roxas said, his normal demeanor instantly returned. Axel felt a little disappointed, so close. "I'm not feeling well so..." he turned to leave.

"How about I walk you home?" Axel offered, in an attempt to get him talking normally again.

His eyes widened in horror. "NO!" he shouted, with more force than intended.

"Why not?" Axel asked.

"You just don't give up, do you..." Roxas muttered.

"What was that, Roxy?"

"You just... can't." Roxas snarled. The tears in his eyes made Axel freeze, and Roxas took this chance to escape, with no way for Axel to follow.

**A/N: I just wanted to thank my reviewers for heal, I'm soooo happy! This is the first story I've probably ever written that was realistic fiction, so I'm really happy with all the feedback I got! And, I just wanted to say, I actually like Namine, but for some reason, I _had_ to make her the bad guy. Sorry Namine lovers... Anyway, R&R!**


	3. Namine!

**A/N: I have nothing much to say except... hope you like it?**

**Disclaimer:**

**Namine: Whoa... why am I such a bitch?**

**Me: Sorry... You'll see... Sometime...**

**Namine: This... isn't okay...**

**Roxas: Why's everyone beating up on me? It's not fair!**

**Me: Uh... OKAY OKAY! I'LL ADMIT IT! I DON'T OWN KH OKAAY! *runs off ***

**Namine/Roxas: *high five * MISSION ACOMPLISHED!**

**SE: 0.o' how does that work?**

Chapter 3

Namine

Roxas huffed, his running slowed. Almost there... As he arrived, his home loomed in front of him, filled with doom. His head throbbed from his earlier beating, everyday, the same thing. Tears filled his eyes, and he fell to the ground, sobbing on his doorstep.

"Roxas?" a familiar voice said.

"Oh...Hi, Cloud." Roxas greeted, he wiped at the tears on his face, and tried to smile.

"Are you... okay?" Cloud asked hesitantly, his eyes clouded with worry.

"Oh, yeah! I'm fine!" Roxas tried to reassure the older boy, but his face said otherwise.

"Whoa! What happened? Your bruises are really nasty!" Cloud exclaimed, leaning in to inspect Roxas' face.

"It was just an incident with a basketball, nothing serious. But... they wanted to make sure I was okay, so they sent me home!" Roxas replied, thanking his lucky stars for such an excuse, even if it was a lame one.

"Okay, you know where I am if you need me..." Cloud responded, doubtfully.

Roxas waved his hand with a smile, and waltzed casually into his house. He was glad when his worrying neighbor left for his own home, Roxas couldn't get Cloud mixed up in this. Roxas looked around the room, beer bottles and empty pizza boxes littered the floor. _It's a good thing Axel didn't come, he wouldn't want to see this... _Roxas was surprised at this thought. _Why am I even thinking about him? Could it be that I-_

"Roxas." a cold voice sounded from behind him.

Roxas spun around and looked to the man, then instantly dropped his eyes to the floor."Y-yes, Xemnas?"

~Axel~

The cutie seemed so upset, that's horrible. Nothing's fun then... What can he do? Axel stared forward deep in thought, then he smiled slowly, he knew how to fix it.

Roxas~

"You may not call me by that name!" Xemnas snarls.

"But that's what Namin-"

"You, are not Namine, you will refer to me as sir, nothing else." his gaze hardened, leaving Roxas defenseless. Xemnas stalked across the room, then through a tall wooden door. Relieved, Roxas took the chance to run, for the third time that day, to his room.

With a sigh, he collapsed on his bed, mind brimming with thoughts on Axel, what was the redhead to him? It's so confusing. He rolled over, ready for a power nap. Hopefully, it will be more clear in an hour or two...

~The Next Morning~

"ROXAS! Get your ass down here!"

Roxas jumped up and hit his head on the low ceiling. _Stupid attic_. "C-coming!" he shouted, swinging his legs over the side of the bed.

"Hurry!" Xemnas growled. Roxas looked outside, the sun had already risen, his clock read 7:35.

"Shit!" he hissed to himself, and quickly changed his clothes, no time for a shower. His stomach growled.

"ROXAS!" He jumped, effectively hitting his head on the ceiling again. With a huff, he pulled on the old ratty converse sneakers he got last year, even though they were at least two sizes too small. With a quick check of his outfit, plain blue baggy T-shirt, normal jeans, and faded red converse, not exactly designer, but still, he was out his bedroom door.

As Roxas entered the kitchen, Namine looked up at him, she shook her head and went back to reading a book.

"Roxas, make some breakfast for us and hurry, we're going to be late." Xemnas ordered.

"But what about-?"

"No arguing." Xemnas replied. Roxas fell silent and walked towards the fridge.

"Oh, and on my toast, remember _strawberry _jam, not grape, okay?" Namine asked sweetly, her fake smile punched Roxas in the gut. What had he done to deserve this?

"We're going to be late." Xemnas repeated. Roxas nodded and pulled out the bread, two jars of jam, and a carton of eggs. Namine smiled at him as he worked, obviously planning something horrible. Roxas had learned to avoid her during these time, for paying attention to it just led to paranoia.

"Here." he said setting down the plates of toast and eggs. Then, he set down two glasses of orange juice. He turned away to start on his own breakfast.

"Sorry, but Roxy, I would like some more eggs." Namine said motioning to the pan where his eggs lay. Roxas didn't bother to fight, he slid the eggs from the pan onto her plate, even though he knew she wouldn't eat them.

She bit into her toast carefully. "Ugh! This jam is GROSS! I _told _you to make it with _grape _jam, not _strawberry _jam!" she said with a laugh. Roxas clenched his fists and nodded. In a fast attempt to get done in time for his own breakfast, he made her toast hurriedly.

Roxas put the new pieces of toast onto her plate and turned around again. She nodded with approval and bit into it, "Yum! I better eat it all!" she cackled.

~Five Minutes Later~

Roxas felt tired from his attempts to make Namine happy. And now it's time to go to school. Xemnas stood up from the table.

"Let's go." he said to Namine. "Clean up." were his only words to Roxas. Namine giggled and dumped all her toast and eggs into the trash. She batted her eyelashes innocently.

"You weren't going to eat those, right?" she smiled and sashayed triumphantly out of the room. Roxas knew he wasn't getting a ride to school, so he quickly started dropping dishes into the sink and wiping down the counters and tabletops. _Maybe I can make it if I run._

~Axel~

Why isn't Roxy here yet? I'm sure he'll be here soon, he doesn't seem the type who would skip because of a thing like bullying. Sure enough, the blond teen runs into the room, gasping like he'd participated in the Olympics.

"Sorry..." Huff. "I'm late..." Roxas said.

"I'll see you after class. Take your seat." Mr. Evans replied.

"Okay." Roxas looked a little dejected, his face seemed more well rested than it had yesterday though, and the bruises were already starting to heal. Roxas scanned the room, and when his eyes met mine, he looked at me with shock. I suppose he finally realized I was in his class, he hadn't noticed me yesterday.

He sat in the empty seat next to mine. Mr. Evans was talking about the "simple days of the Pythagorean Theorem" or something, but I was stealing glances towards Roxas instead of paying attention.

"Why are you here?" Roxas asked from the corner of his mouth, eyes still focused on the teacher.

I smirked, he's cute. "I'm glad you noticed." I replied.

For a moment he turned his head away from the teacher and stared at me. "You've been in my class all year?" he asked, looking astonished.

"No. I just transferred in yesterday, my dad's job moved us here." I clarified.

"Oh." Roxas sounded relieved. My smirk deepened, even though I wanted so badly to lean over and kiss him right there, that would have to wait.

"Roxas! Pay attention!" Mr. Evans shouted.

"Sorry Leon, I mean, Mr. Evans!" Roxas replied loudly. I didn't bother to stifle my laughter when Mr. Evans face-palmed. But I can't help but wonder, why does Roxas know Mr. Evans' name?

~Roxas~

Crap. I can't believe I just called Mr. Evans, Leon, Cloud's gonna have my head! I'm so annoyed that Axel had the nerve to laugh at me though... even though I like his laugh. There's something sexy and interesting about it... ACK... Did I just call him sexy? I can't be falling for someone who JUST got to school!

Axel looked towards me and grinned. I turned away, hoping he didn't see the blush on my face.

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for reviewing! I hope you liked it! Let me know if you have any ideas for the plot, I'm kinda makin' it up as I go!(well, parts of it) Hehe! Anyway, I hoped you like the fact that I wrote parts in Axel's point of view! Again, thanks for your continued support! R&R!**


	4. Lunch

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! This is officially my most popular story!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Roxas: So...**

**Sora: Where's Riku and I?**

**Me: Um... well, you _might_ come in this chapter...**

**Sora: *glare * you better hurry up...**

**Me: *hides * Geez, you looked so much nicer in the games...**

**Sora: *glares again * Now tell all the readers that you don't own KH!**

**Me: Fine! I don't own KH! I SAID IT AGAIN! *runs off crying ***

**Roxas: 0.o' she cries a lot...**

**Sora/SE: VICTORY! *fist bump ***

Chapter 4

Lunch

Roxas snapped his attention back to Mr. Evans, who was gave him a severe death glare. "As I was saying, we have a quiz today, clear off your desks."

The class groaned and one kid said, "but we had a test _yesterday_ now we have a quiz?"

"Precisely." Leon replied coldly.

As Leon dropped the quiz on Roxas' desk, he saw Axel giving the boy a strange look, almost lovestruck. Roxas accepted the quiz and scanned over it, oblivious.

~Roxas~

As Roxas walked down the hall towards his next class he groaned loudly. The math quiz was brutal, he hadn't studied at all because he fell asleep so early yesterday, and now he's payed the price. _Xemnas will be sure to punish me later, and Namine... Ugh..._

Roxas let out a depressed sort of sigh, and ran his fingers through his spiky hair. No one greeted him in the hall, no one even looked at him.

"Hey, Blondie." an arrogant voice sounded behind him.

"Axel." Roxas replied, averting his gaze. The red head smirked, and leaned forward so that his breath tickled Roxas' ear.

"What class do you have next Blondie?" Axel questioned in an unnecessarily husky voice. The sound sent shivers down Roxas' spine.

"Don't do that! Idiot!" Roxas shouted a little too loudly, some students nearby turned to each other and began to whisper.

"What's the matter Blondie?" Axel asked innocently, "I only wanted to know what class you had next."

"...Literature." Roxas replied grudgingly.

Axel grinned, and nodded, "Ah, I have Aquatic Sciences."

"I didn't know you had that class." Roxas replied.

"Yeah, it's taught by Mr. Jean, he told us to call him Demyx." Axel supplied.

"Oh," Roxas said with a slow nod, and turned towards the literature classroom, "See you later then."

"Later Blondie." Axel responded, and he sauntered confidently down the hall.

Mr. Anderson gave Roxas a dirty look as he entered the classroom. Roxas wasn't even slightly bothered, Mr. Anderson is a really unsociable kind of guy. "Open your textbooks to page 188, and analyze the poem on a piece of notebook paper. This will be for a grade, so make it good." Mr Anderson ordered, and went back to reading the huge book in his hands.

Roxas sighed, he could tell this was going to be a long day.

~Later~

Upon entering the cafeteria, Roxas realized how hungry he was, he hadn't eaten since yesterday morning, and his stomach was having an earthquake. He then realized that he didn't bring any money, nor did he have time to pack a lunch. With a sigh, Roxas flopped down at the nearest empty table.

He wondered if this cycle would ever end. As if his prayers had been answered, Axel sat down next to him and held out a sandwich. "Aren't ya gonna eat?" Axel asked, biting into his own sandwich.

"No, I'm not hungry." Roxas lied, staring at the bread with longing.

Axel laughed and all but stuffed the sandwich into his mouth, "Sorry Roxy, but you gotta eat."

"Fine... but only if you call me Blondie instead of Roxy." Roxas replied, taking the sandwich eagerly.

Axel raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure? I thought you'd be the type who wouldn't want a nickname." Axel responded.

"Oh! Was that a choice? Um, yeah... I want to be called Roxas instead." he stuttered through his ham and cheese sandwich.

"Too late! You already bit into the sandwich." Axel crowed.

"Wha-?! No fair!" Roxas yelped, pushing against Axel's shoulder, yet he was giggling softly. It had been so long since Roxas was able to have a normal conversation with some one. Without either of them noticing, Sora and Riku sat down at the table.

"Hiya!" Sora greeted cheerfully.

"Hello." Riku said, his mysterious aura contrasting Sora's bright one. Roxas felt all of the color drain from his face, it was the gangster of the school, Sora Lander.

**A/N: OMG, I'm sorry this was so short! I totally forgot about the story, but I said I would update this weekend so... yeah. Anyway, I'll get to the akuroku soon, and the Cleon, Zemyx, SoRiku... GAH! It'll be there, I promise! Anyway, hope you liked it, please review!**


	5. Sea Salt Ice Cream

**A/N: It's been so long since I updated... I'M SORRRYYYYYY! I was sick, and then I was tired and then I was writer-constipated... yeah, not my best chapter of life. Anyway, in all that time, I kinda forgot how the story was supposed to go, so now, I'm just gonna have to figure it out...**

Chapter 5

Sea Salt Ice Cream

"Hey!" Axel replied in his unnecessarily flamboyant tone. Roxas looked down, not making eye contact or responding.

"Can we sit with you guys?" Sora asked, even though he was already seated.

"Yeah. Sit, why don't you?" Roxas replied quietly, which no one heard.

"So, new kid right?" Sora asked, holding up his burger from the school cafeteria as if he were about to eat it, realizing what he almost did, and setting it back down.

"Yeah, the name's Axel!" he responded, reaching out to shake his hand, but Riku intercepted it instead.

"I'm Riku," he hissed, glaring daggers at him, "don't touch Sora."

"You're kind of overprotective, huh?" Axel commented with a smirk. Riku's expression hardened.

"Well. He _is _my boyfriend." Sora replied calmly, inspecting his nails as if they had all of the sudden become the most incredibly interesting things in the world.

"Wha-?" Roxas blurted out loudly, almost falling out of his chair. "I-I thought you guys were..."

"Straight?" Sora finished.

"I think he was going to say 'just friends'" Riku replied.

Sora shrugged and got up from the table. He turned his head and said to Riku, "We better go to Namine before she flips a shit." Riku nodded and in a matter of seconds, they were gone.

"Well. That ended as quickly as it started." Axel remarked, leaning back in his chair.

Roxas stared after them, then shook his head slowly, unable to comprehend everything. "Their group picks on homosexuals... but..."

"They pick on gays?" Axel replies, "...hypocrites."

"No, the guys that you saved me from yesterday, remember them? Yeah, _they_ pick on homosexuals. Sora and Riku are their friends... I guess it's because Sora's a gang leader..."

"That little ball of sunshine is a _gang leader_?" Axel asked.

"Yeah. It's all giggles and rainbows until Sora gets angry. Then shit's serious." Roxas replied with a definite nod.

Axel looked at the shorter boy hard, as if speculating something.

"What?" Roxas asked, taking another bite of his sandwich. The act reminded Axel of his own sandwich, which he took a bite of before he began to speak.

"Are you gay, Blondie?" Axel asked around the food in his mouth.

"Yeah..." _for you_,"does that make you uncomfortable?" Roxas asked.

"Nah." Axel responded with a grin, "it just makes my job easier."

"What?"

"Nothing."Axel smirked, "You know class started ten minutes ago right?"

Roxas's eyes widened and his head swiveled, scanning the room. Sure enough, no one was there.

"Crap... I've got to go, bye..." Roxas got up quickly and turned to run out of the room, when Axel grabbed his wrist.

"Calm yourself, blondie. We've both got to get to class, what's your next one?"

"...History."

"That's on the same hall as my class, we'll take our sweet time." Axel said smoothly, pulling him along down the corridor.

~AFTER SCHOOL~

Roxas practically sprinted home. "Hey Cloud!" He said as he passed the older boy laying out on the lawn for no apparent reason.

"Hey, cousin!" was his reply, but Roxas barely heard it, he was too happy.

"Roxy~!" a voice called from the kitchen. Namine.

"...what?" Roxas asked, his attitude was laced thick.

"Come here." Namine cooed.

Roxas grudgingly obliged, "Yes?"

"I heard you were eating lunch with Axel today." Namine said, inspecting her newly done nails.

"I did." Roxas replied.

"I thought I made myself clear, don't go near him. he is _my _plaything." Namine snarled, "I won't have your filthy hands touching all over him."

"I'm not playing with him. He's my friend."

"_You _don't deserve 'friends' it's _your _fault that we have to live here with Xemnas, that Mom and Dad died, that I suffered all by myself for so long..." Namine trailed off and bit her lip, then regained her previous composure. "That's it, leave."

Roxas went up to his room and sat on the edge of his bed, feeling the pain he felt before Axel showed up yesterday come back. He rocked back and forth, hands clutching his knees. Then, he relived the scene from a moment ago that had put him on cloud nine in the first place.

_"What do you think?" Axel asked as he led him over to the edge of the tower._

_ "It's... beautiful..." Roxas breathed in awe._

_ "I thought so too."_

_ "But... what if you fall?" Roxas asked looking over the edge, then jerking his head back._

_ "What if __**we **__fall, you mean. We're friends, right?"_

_ "Yeah... friends." Roxas replied, suddenly seeming wary._

_ "Here, let me prove it." Axel handed Roxas a bar of ice cream. "This is my favorite brand of ice cream, it can only be found in my hometown, Twilight Town, so I only have some of it in the freezer and it's really special. I would only let a true friend have some."_

_ Roxas took a timid bite of the ice cream and exclaimed, "Wow, it's amazing...it's like sweet and salty at the same time!"_

_ "Yeah, it's called Sea Salt Ice Cream, got it memorized?"_

_ "Thanks..." Roxas looked away._

_ "...?"_

_ "I've never been close to anyone before... I'm always ostracized... it feels good to have a friend." Roxas's eyes fill with tears, and he leans over._

_ Axel gently puts an arm around him to console him and brings the smaller boy near. "It's okay... I'll be here for you... maybe even as more than just 'friends'."_

Roxas sighed at the memory. But did Axel mean it? Or was he lying about the ice cream and his hometown and... wanting to be more than friends?

So is Axel gay? Roxas flopped back onto his bed and tried to sort out his jumbled mix of thoughts. Maybe... he really could have Axel as his boyfriend. Just because he's being bullied didn't mean he couldn't have a happy ending! And Namine can go kiss Xigbar or something. Roxas feels no love towards his bitchy sister anyways. She deserves that weirdo.

With a full and happy heart, Roxas opens his bag to look for his assignments.

~the next morning~

_Roxas is so cute..._ Axel thought to himself as he pulled into the school with his bright red Ferrari.

"_That's_ your car?" Roxas asked, mouth wide open.

"Yep. It matches my hair." Axel said, stepping out of the car.

"... I noticed. But that's okay, because my AWESOMENESS matches MY hair." Roxas replied, making a pose.

"You're lively today." Axel commented, lifting an eyebrow.

Roxas blushed and nodded quickly, turning away.

"I have to go help Demyx with something this morning, so I'll see you in homeroom." Axel said with a winning smile.

"Okay." Roxas nodded, leaving for class. Axel took a different route towards the Aquatic Sciences classroom. On his way, he sees two students talking to each other in hushed voices,

"You didn't know? The reason why Roxas is a loner? Well, I heard from Namine..."

Axel's eyes widened as the student relayed the story.

**A/N: Again, I'm so so so so so so so sorry... I will update faster next time... and with a longer chapter... Anyway, hope you liked it ^-^ I bet there were a lot of errors with stuff matching up and all that... but when I'm not lazy, I'll just tell you what's what. **

**By the way, I know NOTHING about cars, NOTHING so if 'a bright red Ferrari' is unacceptable... oh well XD.**

**That's it... Stay Tuned~!**


	6. Skipping School

**A/N: Wassup party peoples! I know you're excited to see what's going to happen next if you read this far! I will try to make this a longer chapter, so stay tuned! ^-^**

**Disclaimer:**

**Axel: So...**

**Roxas: ?**

**Axel: *whispers something in Roxas's ear***

**Roxas: * nods***

**Me: ?**

**Axel: We will no longer participate in this story if you don't say that you don't own KH.**

**Me: Wha-? You can't do that!**

**Roxas: We can. *menacing glare ***

**Me: ...fine. I DONT OWN KH OKAAAY! *runs off ***

**SE: You both deserve a cookie.**

**Roxas/Axel: YAAY!**

Chapter 6

Skipping school

"Hey, Axel!" Roxas piped. Axel plopped down into the seat next to him without an answer. "Axel?"

"...Hi, Roxas..." Axel replied airily, his voice quiet.

"Um... are you okay?"

"Yeah... fine."

"Pay attention, boys in the back!" Leon shouted more loudly than necessary, causing Roxas to sit at stiff attention. Axel's chuckle was softer than normal, and somewhat distracted. Roxas gave him a puzzled look before turning back to look at the front.

~AFTER CLASS~

"Hey, Axel? You've been acting weird ever since... earlier." Roxas said, leaning on his desk.

"Yeah... I-I think I found out... why Namine's gang hates you so much..." Axel looked away, seemingly unable to continue.

"Axel... what's wrong?"

"It's just..." Axel looked away.

"You... you're gonna leave me aren't you? You didn't mean what you said on the tower!" Roxas accused.

"Roxas, I-"

"No! I don't want to hear it!" Roxas shouted before rushing quickly out of the room.

Axel sighed softly, and stood up slowly as if in pain, "Don't go rushing off without listening to me..."

Roxas sat outside the back of the school, his head aching, and his breath coming out in gasps. This entire situation to him was like... deja vu... Why does this feeling feel so... familiar?

"Roxas!" he heard Axel voice and immediately stiffened. "Roxas... I know you're here!"

"What?" Roxas asked, pulling his knees to his chest.

"Roxas... don't you get it?" Axel sat beside him, fingers brushing the side of his face, "I would never leave you... no matter what." His eyes were completely sincere without a trace of humor.

Roxas stared up at him in awe, shaking lightly. "A-are you sure?"

"Roxas... you're so silly. I love you, Roxas."

"You... you love me?" Axel nodded, kissing away the involuntary tears that Roxas hadn't realized began to fly down his cheeks.

"Of course I do. I want to ask you some things. Can you answer truthfully, and not run away? 'Cause I love you, so you don't have to worry."

Roxas nodded slowly again.

"Do you remember why they hate you?" Axel asked slowly, and carefully.

"No..." Roxas squeaked out.

"Do you want to know?"

"Y-yes..."

"Okay, it's a long story so... we're skipping school for today." Axel replied.

"Wh-what?"

"Yep, we're going to my place. We'll just come to school tomorrow." Axel said, as if that solved everything.

"Um..."

"Don't worry, I won't let anything bad happen."

"Okay..." Roxas replied, taking Axel's large, warm hand in his.

~AT AXEL'S HOUSE~

"My parents aren't around, so you don't have to worry about them." Axel told Roxas nonchalantly.

_That gives me a whole new set of worries..._

Axel squeezed Roxas's hand in his while he opened the door to the house, yet mansion would be more accurate a description.

The property started at a grand iron gate with designs that made shapes into angels, then led to a path that wound around the bushes and flowers adorning the yard. The pathway led past a large fountain and a doghouse big enough for a human to live in. When the path ended, it came to a four or five story house with expansive glass windows and black shutters.

"Wow." Roxas breathed as they stepped inside.

The inside of the house was just as breathtaking as the outside. With luxurious, thick carpets, and a winding staircase, the foyer was large enough to almost fit Roxas's entire house into it.

"Heh, do you like it?" Axel asked, pulling him up the steps to what Roxas assumed was his room.

"Yeah... it's beautiful." Roxas replied quietly.

"I'm glad you think so." Axel opened a door and led Roxas inside. "This is my room."

Axel's room was much larger and nicer than Roxas's attic living space, yet more modest than he had expected. It consisted of a queen size bed, a bean bag chair, a small TV and an adjoining bathroom.

"Cool." Roxas said, sitting on the edge of his Axel's bed.

"Wow... my crush is actually sitting on my bed... are you testing my restraint?" Axel asked jokingly, laying down in the center of the bed.

Roxas sprung up from the bed quickly, his face burning, "Sorry..." he said, "but you should know... the feeling's mutual..." Roxas sat down in the beanbag chair with his head down.

"Oh really?!" Axel crowed, laughing loudly, "THAT'S ABSOLUTELY AMAZING! I LOVE YOU ROXAS!" Axel took a few deep breaths and turned to Roxas, "It's okay, though. I was only joking about the restraint thing."

"Oh." Roxas said, pulling his knees to his chest, but not moving.

Axel let out an exasperated sigh and crossed over to where Roxas was, then scooped him into his arms. "Blondie, relax."

Axel flopped back onto the bed, still holding Roxas. At first, Roxas struggled, but he gradually relaxed in Axel's arms.

"So... you're going to tell me about...?" Roxas began

"Oh, yeah... that." Axel pulled Roxas to him so that Roxas's head rested on his chest.

"All right..." Roxas took a deep breath, "I'm ready."

"...okay. I heard from a this guy... Seifer... The story... It started when you were ten years old... It was your birthday, and Namine's too, because... you're twins?" Axel looked down at Roxas, who nodded, urging him to continue. Axel, at that point, got involved in the story.

"You're parents took her out for her birthday. They thought... it was better to have a girl for a child than a boy, so they kinda favored her. Anyways, later, you told them how sad you were about not getting anything for your birthday so... they took you out, and left Namine at home this time. When you were out, there was a car wreck... which is when you lost your memories. You told Namine tha-that it would all be all right, and she didn't know until later how they died... she blames you..."

Roxas let out a choked sob, but then held back the sound, and looked at Axel to continue. Axel held him a little closer, then went on, "she started to give you the cold shoulder... and you were placed in your uncle Xemnas's care. He was your father's brother, yet he loved your mother, and he also blamed you... for everything... Oh god, Roxas, you know... it's not really your fault."

Roxas opened his mouth to respond, but just then, the world went black.

~AND THEN~

"Blondie! Blondie! Roxas!" Axel's shouts brought vision back to Roxas's world. "I'm sorry... tact was never my strong point."

"You got that right." Roxas replied with a scowl.

"Are you okay?"

"Not really, but I'm glad you told me... about everything."

After a few moments of uncomfortable silence, Axel sighed and ran a hand through his fiery hair, "You know, it's like one 'o clock right now, so maybe we should go do something to get your mind off of... it."

Roxas nodded without much enthusiasm and allowed himself to be dragged out of the house by Axel. "Don't worry, it'll be fun!"

~AND THEN~

Axel pulled into a theater that Roxas didn't recognize and said to him, "First, a movie."

"Okay." Roxas replied, following Axel towards the ticket booth.

"What movie?" asked a bored-looking worker.

"Two adult tickets for," Axel paused to look at the screen above the counter, "Nightmares."

The man raised his eyebrows briefly before replying, "Okay, that'll be twenty-one dollars, sixty cents."

"Sure." Axel fished through his wallet for the money while Roxas thought about how much he freaked out earlier. He blushed slightly from the memory. _I feel weird when I'm with Axel, I get all... flustered... And now... why is it that I find him... sexy?_ Roxas shook his head vigorously, trying to clear himself of such an embarrassing thought.

_Have I ever felt this way towards anyone? _Roxas wondered, while Axel exclaimed victory at having found the exact change. _No, I haven't..._ The man at the ticket booth rolled his eyes and accepted the money, in turn giving them their tickets.

"Well, a movie's not complete without the wonder of popcorn is it?" Axel shouted with flourish as he dragged Roxas over to the counter.

"Yeah..."

"We'll have a large popcorn, looots of butter!" Axel said to the cashier, who looked at him strangely before fulfilling his wish.

Axel handed the worker the tickets while Roxas wrapped his arm around a large popcorn, and balanced a Coke in his hand.

The ticket-ripping dude muttered, "Third theater on the right." with a total, Eeyore from the Winnie the Pooh face.

Axel nodded to him, holding the ticket stubs and the two of them waltzed into the theater.

"So, do you like scary movies?" Axel asked after they had settled into their seats.

"Not really."

"Oooh, do they scare ya?"

"No! I... just don't like them!"

"Well, I'll be here for moral support the entire time." Axel replied, grinning.

~AFTER THE MOVIE~

"Oh my god! That was hilarious!" Axel crowed.

"No it wasn't!" Roxas protested.

"Ha, you were scared shitless!" Axel replied, holding his sides as he laughed.

"I wasn't..." Roxas replied quietly, gripping Axel's hand that had somehow found a way in his.

"Suuure. Anyway, next! We're gonna... you know what, you'll know when we get there."

"..."

~NEXT PLACE~

"Okay, this is it!" Axel said as they arrived.

"An ice cream parlor?" Roxas questioned, surprised.

"Yeah! Even if I can't have sea salt ice cream, I still love ice cream, got it memorized?"

"Huh, who knew you'd have a sweet tooth." Roxas replied.

"Nah, I just like stuff that cools me down." Axel replied distantly. All of the sudden, Roxas was aware that Axel's hand was very hot in his... strange.

"I think I'll just get Vanilla." Roxas said as he looked at the choices.

Axel gasped as if he had witnessed some sort of scandal, "What a boring choice! Maybe that's okay at a place that only had Chocolate and Vanilla as it's choice, but not at an ice cream parlor! It's okay, you poor, deprived soul, _I_ will choose your ice cream."

Roxas rolled his eyes while Axel nodded solemnly.

"Whaddya want?" asked the teenage girl standing there. She tapped her foot impatiently.

"Um..." Roxas gazed at her blankly, taken aback by her snappy tone.

"I'll have bubblegum ice cream, and he'll go with the key lime pie."

"Whatever," she replied, scooping the ice cream, "here."

"Thank you~" Axel said, a little too sweetly, taking the ice cream.

"Shut up, Axel." the girl hissed, surprising Roxas. _How do they know each other?_

"Same to you, Larxene." Axel answered smoothly, pulling Roxas towards one of the tables as far from the counter as possible. As he began to eat, Roxas took notice of the rainbow wallpaper and bright smiley faces that looked somewhat menacing after having seen that creepy movie.

Roxas's mind began to wander, thinking of what Axel had told him about his parents, and Namine. The smallest bit of recollection had come to him when he had heard the story. Just thinking about it brought on a strong headache, as if he were trying to remember.

"Ignore her." Axel suddenly stated, while Roxas was deep in thought.

"Huh?"

"Apparently, someone pissed in her bitch flakes this morning." Axel added, chuckling to himself.

Roxas snorted and looked to the girl, he saw a moment of pain reflected in her eyes while she gazed at Axel, but then it was gone. Disturbed and confused, Roxas went back to his ice cream.

Axel began to start up a conversation, which Roxas easily sank into, happily. Whenever Roxas was with Axel, it just felt so... _right._

~LATER~

"So, here's the last stop!" Axel shouted, pulling into a building that was unfamiliar to Roxas.

"And we are-?"

"KARAOKE!" Axel hooted, putting his car in park.

Inside the building was a large space with about thirty people sitting at circular tables of different sizes, and a large stage. Some girl with a screechy voice was singing her heart out, so people applauded her for trying.

"People here don't care if you suck. They are... supportive I guess you could say."

"I see."

"This is my favorite spot since we moved here." Axel said with a content sigh.

"You know, it seems like you're the one who's lived here for years and _I'm_ the one who just moved.

Axel laughed and plopped down in a chair. "It sure does, doesn't it?"

"Anyway... are you gonna sing?" Roxas asked.

"You bet."

~BACK AT AXEL'S~

"Hahaha! That was so fun!" Axel shouted, falling back on his bed.

"Yeah, that, and incredibly amusing," Roxas chuckled at the memory of Axel trying to sing, but failing miserably.

"Next time, you're gonna sing too..."

"Hmph, we'll see." Roxas replied, shaking his head.

"I suppose we shall..." Axel's face got serious all of the sudden, and he scanned Roxas's face.

"What?"

"So... I told you... I love you. And you...?"

Roxas looked into his eyes, which set him thinking carefully, since he was the type to muse over things before he spoke. Even though it hasn't been that long since he met Axel, there was something about him that made Roxas's heart beat a little faster. At every touch and sound from Axel, Roxas's mind went into overdrive. His heart hammered painfully the longer the silence in the room drew out.

"Yeah... I... love you..." Roxas said, his voice barely above a whisper, and his face burning. Since his head was tilted down, he didn't catch Axel's grin, but he heard it in his words.

"I seee~. Don't forget, I love you toooo! Well, in any case, I guess you better get home, huh?"

"Yeah..." Roxas replied, sounding disappointed.

Axel laughed, and pulled himself off the bed, "Don't sound so sad, Roxy, you will have plenty of time with me!"

Roxas shoved Axel's shoulder playfully, but on the inside he brightened up at the prospect of seeing Axel again.

~AT ROXAS'S HOUSE~

"So, here we are!" Axel announced, after following Roxas's directions.

"Thanks." Roxas said happily, climbing out of the car.

"No problem." Axel replied with a grin.

"Um, so..." Roxas hesitated, not sure how to ask the question, but deciding on the blunt route, he didn't have much tact either, "you're... my boyfriend... right?" Roxas immediately blushed.

Axel grinned and pecked Roxas on the cheek, "Forever yours."

With that, he drove away, leaving a happy Roxas with wide eyes, holding his cheek.

**A/N: Sorry that nothing horribly dreadful has befallen them, but Roxas needs some stability before the TRUE hurt/comfort thing can go on. Anywho, I think my writing style has changed since I was reading a fanfic that sounded kinda like this -.- sorry... My writing changes randomly like that, but y'know... It's like getting a little SURPRISE every time you read a new chapter... hehe. Yeah. Whatevs, STAY TUNED, and you will finally get the other pairings...**


	7. SoRiku

**A/N: All right, this entire chapter will be dedicated to... SORIKU! This side pairing has barely showed up, same with the Cleon and Zemyx... SORRY! But, I'll get to it, so have faith. By the way, this takes place during chapter 6, so yeah, that's why Axel and Roxas aren't there.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Sora: Heeeeyyyy~!**

**Me: *backs away * What?**

**Sora: I just wanted to say hi... *pouts ***

**Me: Awww, I'm sorry Sora, but you were really scary in that one disclaimer, that's why you're a gang leader.**

**Sora: It's kinda strange, I'm interested to see how that turns out.**

**Me: Wait, you're not going to help me?**

**Sora: ...maybe... maybe not**

**Riku: ARE YOU BEING MEAN TO SORA?!**

**Me: What? No!**

**Riku: You know, this is a nice story. It would be a shame if. Something. Happened. To. It.**

**Me: OKAY, I GET IT! I'll ADMIT, I DON'T OWN KH! *runs off crying ***

**Sora: …**

**SE: *high-fives Riku * Nice!**

Chapter 7

SoRiku

"Sora... get up." Riku whispered, kicking the leg of Sora's chair. Xigbar gave him a weird look from his seat in the third row.

"Mmmh..." Sora moaned, not waking.

"Sora!" Riku whispered a little louder, trying to make him awaken.

"Boys!" Mr. Anderson barked at Riku causing him to snap his head up. "Sora... PAY ATTENTION!" he threw a paperback book from his desk which hit right on the top of Sora's head.

"Mmh- wha?" Sora picked his head up from his desk and looked at Mr. Anderson quizzically.

"Listen." Mr. Anderson growled, narrowing his eyes. Sora blushed and nodded mostly to himself, as Mr. Anderson turned away. Riku sighed and rubbed Sora's back knowingly. Mr Anderson continued, "Now for homework, make sure you finish that essay..."

~AFTER CLASS~

"Riku, can't we just skip class? School's boring..." Sora whined as Riku guided him down the densely packed hall.

"Maybe so, but you'll thank me one day for not allowing you to go off whenever you wanted to." Riku replied coolly.

Sora groaned, yet he continued to trod down the hall. "You know, I haven't seen Axel or Roxas here today..." Sora said after a while, "Perhaps, they are together...?"

"It's not our place to be involved." Riku replied pulling Sora into the aquatic sciences classroom.

"Aw, Riku, you're no fun." Sora giggled and sat down in the nearest seat, Riku beside him.

"Hey guys!" Demyx said, waltzing into the room.

"You're late. I was about to leave." one of the students said.

Demyx scratched the back of his head and laughed, "I guess I'm a really bad role model aren't I?"

Sora grinned, already anticipating the class.

~AT LUNCH~

"Riku, I think it would be cool to be friends with Roxas and Axel, they were all alone the other day." Sora said suddenly interjected in the middle of Riku's speech about proper health.

"I don't think they would welcome us." Riku replied, feeling slightly annoyed at being interrupted.

"But... I always invited Roxas to eat with us... he always declined. I want to try to be friends with him, why is he so resistant to that?" Sora pouted a little, causing Riku's former irritation to vanish.

"Babe, didn't you know?" Riku asked gently.

"No, Riku, what is it?"

"...Namine's group bullies him you know." Riku replied. Even though they were technically all the same group, Riku Sora, and Kairi were more of their own group. That is, until Kairi became best friends with Namine, then it was just Sora and Roxas.

"They... bully him?"

"Very cruelly, I'd say." Sora's eyes began to fill with crystal tears, threatening to spill over. "Babe," Riku began, "I thought you knew, everyone else in the school does practically."

"I didn't... oh god, all those times I asked him to eat lunch with us... he must have seen them as a threat! Oh no!" Sora held his head in his hands. Riku sighed and rubbed comforting circles in his back, calming him.

"It's okay... don't worry." Riku whispered, at a loss of what to do.

"I've got it!" Sora exclaimed suddenly, swinging his head up.

"Um, what is it babe?"

"I'll explain it to them, and maybe then, we can be friends!" Sora looked so excited by the idea, Riku couldn't bear to discourage him.

"We'll see." Riku finally replied. Sora smiled blindingly and started a totally different conversation.

"Are you coming over today?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, I guess." Riku replied, sipping his bottled water.

"Why wouldn't you?"

"...My dad might get upset." Riku said quietly.

"Sephiroth will be fine, just come over!"

"Okay..." Riku nibbled on a chocolate cookie, trying to think of the best way to bring it up to his father.

~AFTER SCHOOL~

Riku walked cautiously up the driveway as if he expected his father to jump out at him at any given moment. "Riku! Come _on_!" Sora said with a giggle as he raced to his front door.

"I'm coming."

"Hello boys~!" a tall man with chocolate hair a shade darker than Sora's greeted.

"Hey dad~!" Sora replied with a grin, and then hurriedly rushed up the stairs.

"Hello Mr. Lander." Riku said politely.

The man belly laughed and said, "You can call me Phil if it's you Riku."

"I'll keep that in mind sir." Riku said before following Sora at a slower pace.

"Do you want to play Super Monkey Ball?" Sora asked, putting the game in his gamecube and jumping up and down excitedly once Riku entered. He obviously wasn't waiting for an answer.

Moments later Sora and Riku sat side by side playing the game excitedly. Sora's body flew from one side to the other, tracking his movements on the screen.

"I can't see Sora!" Riku shouted trying to look around him.

"Sorry!" he said, but he didn't move.

Riku growled when a message saying he lost came across the screen.

"Heh, better luck next time, Riku!" Sora exclaimed, doing a victory dance. Before Riku could ask for a rematch, Sora's mother called from downstairs announcing that dinner was ready.

"You're lucky to get dinner like this every day..." Riku whispered as the pair went down the staircase.

"Huh?"

Riku smiled, "Nothing."

~AND DINNER WAS SERVED~

"So, Riku..." Sora's mother, a slightly plump, kind woman, started, "how is your... relationship with Sora?" she looked slightly uncomfortable, as if she had been told to ask.

"Mom!" Sora gasped in horror. Even though his parents had been fairly accepting, they were still awkward around the subject.

Riku smirked, "Sora is everything to me, and I need him more than a fish needs water." he pulled Sora towards him gently, smirking even deeper when Sora's breath hitched.

Sora's father and mother seemed to accept that answer and so the dinner conversation topics drifted onto safer grounds.

"I'll take up the plates... maybe you boys should go to the park or something..." Sora's mother said as dinner concluded.

"Okay mom!" Sora replied running eagerly out through the front door, grabbing a basket ball from the closet on his way.

Riku followed more slowly, and before he could leave, Sora's mother gripped his arm and looked at him pleadingly. "Protect him."

The words seemed to have a million meanings and Riku smiled. He nodded and continued on his way without any more delay.

~AT THE PARK~

As Sora and Riku arrive, they notice a group of kids from another school standing on the other side of the court. Sora dribbled the basket ball, staring at them before poising to shoot the ball.

Suddenly, a boy called over to them. His mouth was set into a frown, and eyes were covered by shades. "Who are you?" he asked Sora threateningly,and Riku stepped forward a little.

"Sora Lander, you?"

"I'm not gonna answer that. What do you think you're doing?"

"Um... playing basketball?"

The boy let out a sharp bark of laughter and he called his friends over, Riku stepped closer still. "This kid is Sora Lander." he said.

"Really?" one of the boys questioned.

"He looks like a grade-schooler!" another remarked.

Riku slowly wrapped his arms around Sora's tiny frame with a growl.

This riled the boys up further still, "Oh, so you were here to get some action with your boyfriend, fag?"

Sora jolted at the words. The boys snickered, "That's disgusting, in a public place?" Sora's eyes narrowed.

"Which one of you is the bottom? I bet it's Sora." the last boy laughed. That did it.

Sora jumped out of Riku's arm and rushed forward snarling. The boy he came near laughed and attempted to block him with his forearm. Sora grabbed his arm, twisted around, landed a swift kick to the guy behind him, and punched the first guy in the stomach, all in one swift movement.

At that moment, Riku knew, the lion was out. Two other boys rushed Sora at the same time, one getting a well delivered blow to the head, and the other getting his arm nearly broken by Sora's elbow.

Three boys remained on the court, Sora, Riku, and the first boy that had come up to him. The boy seemed unafraid, simply smirking devilishly at Sora.

"Come and get me."

Sora happily obliged, rushing forward ready to deliver the final hit, but then it went wrong. Two of the boys who were lying on the ground behind Sora quickly jumped up and caught his arms, pulling him back. Riku ran forward, as the other boy stepped toward Sora.

There was a sudden flurry of limbs when Riku collided with the mystery boy. He delivered kicks and jabs over and over, but they didn't seem to faze him. He easily blocked and dodged, all the while laughing as if it were some game.

Suddenly, a quick, hard blow to the stomach caused Riku to fall to the ground, panting. He weakly began to lift himself up, breathing quickly and harshly to get air into his lungs. The boy smirked at him and Riku realized that he hadn't actually seen the boy until now. Long silver hair and eyes covered by black shades, he looked like Riku himself. All of the sudden the boy said, "Let him go." in a calm voice that was like thick honey.

The boys released Sora quickly, and followed mystery boy out of the park without question. The boys who had been lying on the ground a little ways away limped off as well.

Sora and Riku lay there on the black top for what seemed like hours, but was probably only a few minutes. "Do you want to go home?" Sora asked.

"Yeah."

~AND THEN...~

Sora reverted back to his normal cheerful self as if nothing had happened, and Riku was glad. He didn't want to remember the burning feeling of loss. The first one in a very long time.

As they approached Sora's house, Sora looked up at him with a devilish grin. Something was about to go down. And Riku knew it.

"Come on Riku, stay the night... pleeeease~." Sora begged.

"I dunno..."

"Come on, you have all your books and stuff..." Sora looked at Riku hopefully.

"Books... Crap!" Riku ran for his backpack.

"What?"

"We didn't do the essay for Mr. Anderson!" Riku searched through his books to pull it out.

"Oh... that. I didn't do it." Sora looked down sheepishly.

"Sora..." Riku groaned.

All of the sudden, Sora landed a peck on Riku's cheek. "Can't it wait until later?"

"..." Riku gave him a look before sighing, "Fine." he leaned in painfully slowly and placed his lips gently to Sora's. Sora sighed into the kiss and tangled his hands in Riku's smooth hair.

Riku looped his arms around Sora's waist and brought him closer. _Sora my little lion. _He thought quietly to himself. And the wind brushed against the window pane.

**A/N: Soooo... what do you think? I know it was kinda weird, especially the fight scene, I'm so out of practice with that! The kiss at the end was my favorite part. I loved writing it, but I don't write kiss scenes often, so PLEASE give me feedback on that! Also, I used to play Super Monkey Ball with my dad, and all of the sudden, that's what I wrote. I **_**think**_** it was on his gamecube, but I'm not totally sure, so if Super Monkey Ball wasn't even played on the gamecube, please virtually smack me for not knowing my games and game systems. Anyway, hope you liked it, STAY TUNED, the next chapter is about Akuroku again! ^-^**


	8. Cleon

**A/N: Sorry... I lied to you guys! This chapter is for CLEON! This is from when Cloud and Leon first met, and then it will go on about their current relationship which takes place during chapter six, so Roxas and Axel will not be there... Please don't unfavorite the story though...I think some of you are glaring at me... SORRY! **

**Disclaimer:**

**Leon: So... I'm a teacher?**

**Cloud: And I'm Roxas's cousin?**

**Leon: Not seeing how that works.**

**Me: You will... you will.**

**Cloud: People make me really OOC sometimes, are you going to?  
Me: Yeah. It makes ya'll an easier couple.**

**Cloud: ...It's a good thing you're not in charge of KH.**

**Me: People say that a lot. But, no matter. One day, SE will hand KH over to ME! MWAHAHAHA!**

**SE: Uh, no.**

**Me: Fine... I don't own KH...**

Chapter 8

Cleon

Cloud sat at his kitchen table eating a piece of toast and checking his texts. He immediately shot up from the table when he saw a text from Leon.

_Leon: I'm taking the day off, come hang out?_

Cloud grinned at his phone and stuffed the rest of his toast into his mouth before running straight for the door. He checked himself quickly in the mirror and ran to his car. Roxas waved and called out a greeting on his way, and Cloud almost ignored it in his eagerness to see Leon. His boyfriend.

As Cloud started up the car and began to drive, he thought back to how their relationship began...

~Two Years Ago~

_"Your going to be a student teacher at my school?" Roxas asked Cloud, who nodded once with a grunt. "Okay... who's classroom?"_

_ "Leon's." Cloud replied._

_ "Who's Leon?" Roxas gave him a look._

_ "Oh, I mean Mr. Evan's." Cloud replied._

_ "Mr. Evan's... the algebra teacher?"_

_ "That's the one." Cloud said._

_ "Okay, but since you're my cousin, I'll give you some advice: Leon is really scary most of the time, especially when he's angry." Roxas warned._

_ Cloud laughed and rustled Roxas's hair, "I'll keep that in mind._

_~AND THEN AT SCHOOL~_

_ Cloud entered the room cautiously as no one appeared to be in the classroom. "Hello?" Cloud called nervously._

_ "Mr. Strife, I presume?" a voice questioned from behind him._

_ "Uh, yeah. You're Mr. Evans then?" Cloud asked._

_ "Yes," Mr. Evans walked past Cloud and sat at a large wooden desk, "but you may call me Leon."_

_ "Um, kay." Cloud stood next to the desk awkwardly before Leon began to speak._

_ "So, as for the plans for today..."_

_~Three Weeks Later~_

_ Many of the students seemed intrigued by Cloud's presence, but they didn't question it. It wasn't long before the students began to like him, and the girls began to swoon at the sound of his name. Yet, Roxas ignored Cloud completely, and didn't seem to have any friends. Cloud asked Leon why that would be._

_ "I don't know, Cloud. He is only in one of my classes, and I don't monitor him much. Why do you care, anyway?" Leon asked._

_ "He's my cousin." Cloud explained._

_ "Ah. That would explain the likeness you two have." Leon nodded as he spoke._

_ "I guess... I shouldn't try to include myself in his school life, huh?" Cloud sighed wistfully._

_ "I don't know, maybe he's being bullied or something?" Leon suggested._

_ "What?!" Cloud turned around suddenly, and his foot slid to the side, causing him to fall forward and hit the desk with his chin. "Ow, shit!" Cloud clutched his chin, which was now bleeding._

_ "Cloud, are you okay?"_

_ "Yep! Just fine! Never been better!" Cloud replied sarcastically. Leon snorted and pulled Cloud towards him._

_ "Huh?" Cloud uttered, before he was pulled against Leon's chest while he inspected the wound._

_ "Hm. That's a nasty cut. I think I have a first aid kit in my desk somewhere. Hold on." Leon shifted Cloud in his lap as he searched for the kit._

_ Cloud's heart was thumping too heavily in his chest for him to complain about being treated like a child. He hadn't told Leon he had a crush on him yet, or even that he was gay. How would he react?_

_ "Ah, found it." Leon said suddenly, causing Cloud to jump. Leon chuckled, "your heart is beating really quickly."_

_ Cloud hid his face in Leon's neck and didn't reply._

_ "Cloud?" Leon asked after a while._

_ "Yes?" _

_ "I can't clean you're cut if you have your face in my neck like that."_

_ Cloud moved back, "Sorry."_

_ Leon chuckled again and said, "Who knew you could be so cute."_

_ Cloud's face flushed a deep red as Leon began to clean the wound with able fingers. "Leon?"_

_ "Hmm?"_

_ "You know I'm gay right?" Cloud asked, surprising himself, but apparently not Leon._

_ "Yeah." Leon replied without looking up from his work._

_ "What?" Cloud gave him a startled look._

_ "Don't be so surprised. You asked a question, I gave an answer." Leon smirked._

_ "But-" His voice was cut off as Leon pressed his lips against Cloud's. The kiss was gentle, yet begging. As Leon pulled away, Cloud sat in his lap, dazed._

_ "You're cute."_

~AND BACK TO THE PRESENT~

Cloud stepped out of his car and went up the driveway. After hastily climbing the steps, he practically leaped into Leon's arms.

"Happy Anniversary, baby." Leon whispered into Cloud's ear.

"Leon..." Cloud replied softly, nuzzling into him.

"Shh..."

And the two sat together, curled into each other, hoping for this happiness to last forever.

**A/N: God, sorry it was so short... and not about AkuRoku. I just couldn't think of anything more to write, and I had to introduce the side pairings. Anywho, the next chapter will be updated as soon as possible, and I PINKY PROMISE that it will be about Akuroku, or at least focused around Roxas and Axel. Even I wouldn't break a pinkie promise. So stay tuned!**


	9. Tears

**A/N: Heyo! I didn't break my promise this time! It's... AKUROKU! Now, I'm leaving off right where Roxas entered the house after Axel dropped him off. What will happen? Are you excited? So am I! I'm totally making this up as I go along. Also, thanks for all of you guys that reviewed, it makes me happy. I haven't really replied to the reviews, so instead of the disclaimer, here are replies from the very beginning! (I'm only replying to the first review each user wrote. Next chapter, however, all the replies for the reviews written for this chapter will be displayed, and so on and so forth.)**

**Starlightangel823- **I'm glad you like it, and it WILL be continued, count on it!

**ElectroNerd- **Thank you for the review! To be honest, I wasn't sure who "she" was going to be until you mentioned Namine, and I was like, "YES!" And you don't have to bother me about it, I'm doing my job!

**Roxel23- **I felt really encouraged by your review! ^-^ I'm so happy that you were interested in the mystery of who "she" could be!

**Ern Estine 13624- **Thank you for being interested, and even reading at all!

**BlackStarGodliness- **I don't honestly think I'm a TOTAL expert on Fanfiction yet, but I try. Yeah, the whole writing yaoi thing was a random writing urge, I probably started off kind of good at it because I read lots of Kingdom Hearts yaoi. And also, I was highly amused by your comment.

**X-blade025- **Thank you for reviewing, I'm glad you liked the intro, I'm very proud of it!

**IcyHeartedQueen- **I'm glad you liked the story, the pairing, and the intro! It makes me so happy when people tell me about what they liked about my story! ^-^

**Faith Yoite- **This review made me flip out with happiness, because whenever someone says, "I'm waiting for the next update" or whatever, I have a sudden burst of wanting to write. Thank you~

**Wutwut- **I know right?! Axel and Roxas are the cutest pairing EVER(well, maybe not _ever_ but pretty close)! Again, sudden burst of wanting to write! ^-^

**virohayakawa-** All right! If you hate Namine it means I'm doing my job for once, go me! Haha, anyway, thank you, I'm glad you enjoy it!

**A/N: You have NO IDEA how long that took. I'm sorry I didn't reply to all the reviews, but I have 25 reviews right now, sooo... Anyway, please enjoy the chapter! **

Chapter 9

Tears

Roxas strode into the house slowly, but without caution, he was too happy about how the day went to feel any sort of fear. He didn't worry in the least about Namine, or Xemnas, he even began to whistle a soft tune as he sauntered up the stairs towards his room.

Axel's words repeated themselves through Roxas's head in a way that made his entire being buzz with happiness. "Forever yours..." Roxas whispered the simple phrase, his face heating up in the dark. Roxas was too out of it to be as quiet as normal, and to try to go to his room undetected. Instead, he flipped on the light switch to see better. Yet, as soon as the hallway flooded with light, he realized his mistake. Roxas stiffened instantly at the sight of the figure in the middle of the hall. It was Xemnas.

Roxas could tell that Xemnas had been drinking by the slight inelegance that replaced the grace in his step. Xemnas staggered forward, his words slurred, "Roxassss... Waddya think ya were..." Xemnas paused to promptly vomit at Roxas's door, "c'mere..." Xemnas pulled Roxas forward with surprising strength.

Xemnas's rank breath flowed onto Roxas's face as he was pulled down the stairs toward the cellar. It was at that point that Roxas realized what was about to occur. He began to flail uselessly in Xemnas's grip that tightened around his arm before his other hand moved to the back of Roxas's neck.

"Don't forget that you are below me... _Roxy,_" Xemnas snarled, and with that, Roxas was shoved inside the cold cellar, and the door was locked tight.

~WITH AXEL~

Axel shuffled quietly the school, spirits slightly dampened by the fact that Roxas hadn't greeted him that morning, but immediately excited by the prospect of seeing Roxas in Algebra. Yet, as he shuffled into the glum classroom, he saw nothing but a seemingly pleased Namine. Where's his Blondie?

~BACK WITH ROXAS~

_He's right_ Roxas's treacherous thoughts told him at last. _You've forgotten your place. Now, you are here, time out, are you gonna cry Roxy? _The voice taunted him as he attempted to sleep, but was constantly awakened by the skittering of rats and possibly hundreds of roaches.

Axel's words became an unforgiving taunt at how naive he had been, to think he could be happy. Sadness engulfed him as he found that Axel couldn't come save him anymore. Unsure of how long he'd been there, he tried to look at his wristwatch, but it was impossible in the blackness of the cellar. Something scurried over his foot, causing him to flinch and press himself against the wall.

This was a punishment he used to feel often when he first came to the house. It was something that pushed his true self down. Until now, he had forgotten about the threat of staying in here, he wondered if Xemnas would ever let him out. Roxas whimpered at the thought. Before, he had only been locked in for no more than a couple of minutes, which was plenty. But now he was sure that hours had passed. What was he to do now?

~AND THEN AXEL~

Axel kept glancing at the clock and the door as time passed, anxiety chewed at his insides, he had to know if Roxas was okay. His fear strengthened as he remembered Namine's smug grin, and the fact that she often bullied him.

Axel's nails dug into the desk, and he sat on edge, hoping the bell would ring faster if he did so. Yet, the lesson droned on, and Axel fought to stay in his seat. Still, he was unsure why he felt so attached to Roxas. The boy seemed so vulnerable, like he needed protection. But, there was something else in there too, something strong.

The sweet sound of the bell blasted, and Axel was immediately disconnected from his thoughts as he ran quickly out of the room. He went straight for the front office where he had just been lectured only hours before on the importance of attending school.

"Hello?" Axel spoke to the suit-clad lady behind the front desk.

"What?" she questioned irritably.

"I need Roxas's address." Axel replied.

"Oh, do you? And why is that?"

"Well, he wasn't at school today and-"

"Shh. I wasn't going to give it to you, and I don't care, so just run along to class, _dear,_" the woman smirked at Axel's scowl and continued with her work shuffling through documents.

"I _suggest_ you just let me have the records." Axel replied commandingly.

She raised an eyebrow and asked, "And why would I do that?"

"Do you know who owns this school?"

She snorted, "Duh, Mr. Destiny. That's the name of the school," she explained as though she were speaking to a small child.

Axel relished the expression on her face when he said simply, "My name is Axel Destiny,"

She looked at him in shock before searching through something on the large PC. "Damn." she muttered, then she looked up at Axel. "You may be their son, but I still can't give you Roxas's information, it's not allowed." she immediately turned back around as though she expected to be battered with protests.

Instead, Axel responded, "That's fine, I'm sorry for the inconvenience," and walked away in his usual cocky way.

The woman took to snickering, thinking she had won, but what she didn't know was that Axel had learned plenty of information from his visit.

First, the student files were on the computer. That's no doubt that that is what she looked at as she searched his name. Second, was the password, he had seen the login screen through her glasses, and memorized where she placed her fingers on the keys. Third, and finally, her name. He saw that she was welcomed into the desktop with the name, Naomi Wiggins.

Axel sat smugly through his class, waiting for the perfect moment to raid the office. He eventually decided on the time right after class, when most office personnel left the building. Then, he could be with his dear Blondie, and find out what's wrong.

~WITH ROXAS AGAIN~

Roxas recalled Namine's words as she entered the room this morning: "You are a worthless _brat. _All you do is cause trouble. Axel wouldn't want to be seen with some one like you, once he finds out about how much trouble you are he'll leave you. Or, he'll drive himself mad trying to protect you, since you can't do it yourself. You even caused a death, he's probably disgusted by it, yet you have the gall to smile at him like that?" Namine spat at him disgustedly.

"Namine... I'm sorry." Roxas replied weakly, looking at the ground. He thought of his parents and how they had died because of him. _Maybe..._he thought, _I don't deserve Axel..._

Namine seemed satisfied, "If you so much as look at him ever again, being locked in the cellar will be the least of your worries." she said with a twirl, and waltzed out of the room.

_I'm so hungry..._ Roxas thought to himself. He looked up at the ceiling and cried silent **tears** to the nothingness inside his heart.

**A/N: Okay, I FINALLY got to some of the hurt part so the story could have more comfort! ^-^ Anyway, I'm not good at doing sad stuff or hopeless situations for some reason... It just never seems powerful enough. But if it made you sad, don't worry, all my endings are HAPPY! Sorry both of the chapters were short, but come on, two in one day? That's a record for me! Next chapter will have Axel's office break-in, so Stay Tuned! **


	10. DRAMA BOMB!

**A/N: Wassup? I am EXCITED This will be an amazing chapter, I can tell. Well, maybe not amazing, but things are about to happen so... yeah. Anyway, I mentioned that the lady at the desk was Larxene, but then I read my past chapters, and I realized that I already introduced Larxene. Sorry for the confusion, the desk lady's name is Naomi, I'm pretty sure I changed it in the other chapter already though, so you might not have noticed! ^-^**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Sora.  
Sora: ?**

**Me: Can we be friends?**

**Sora: ...why?**

**Me: I adore you so much in the games so...**

**Sora: *grins * Okay!**

**SE: SORA! TRAITOR**

**Riku: Anyway, Let's make this short, BNS(Black Night Shadow) doesn't own KH.**

**Me: (damn...) Yeah...**

**ElectroNerd: **I'm glad you liked the chapter, and the fact that you hate cellars and basements now makes me think I made the scene horrible enough, thanks!

**MagicallyDeliciousLuckyCharms: **Thank you for reviewing! I'm so happy that you loved the chapter! I noticed that you favorited (yeah, I know that's not a real word, I don't care!) and followed too, so I'm extremely happy! After I read your review, I immediately started working on this chapter, you're probably the reason I even started it!

**IcyHeartedQueen: **I'm glad you thought the Cleon was cute, that was a fun chapter to write, even though I'm writing on empty imagination levels. Anyway, I do feel really bad for Roxas, but it will get better. As for Namine, how she acts later will be... well, just wait and see!

**LixalTheNobody: **Hahaha! I didn't know Axel was an Adele fan XD. Anyway, I'm glad you're excited for this chapter, here it is! And Yush, things are heating up a lot... MWAHAHAHA!

Chapter 10

DRAMA BOMB

Axel smiled and waved at some passing students as he quickly made his way towards the front office.

Axel tried the door, and seeing as it was locked he pulled out a hair pin from inside his mass of fiery strands of hair. He fitted the hairpin into the lock and picked it with ease. He moved through the threshold and without wasting time, he closed and locked the door. He then plopped down in the chair and booted up the PC which started with unbelievably slow time. Axel tapped his foot impatiently, and glanced at the door, hoping no one was coming.

At long last, the computer demanded a pass code, and he typed in TICTOC, successfully granting him access.

He searched through the files, until he found one labeled, Roxas Strife. Just as Axel was about to open it, he heard footsteps in the hall. He tried to decide whether he should look at the file and be caught, or exit out of the file and hide.

The decision was made for him as the doorknob started to move as a result of someone unlocking it. The computer moved faster as he exited out of the file and logged off. Axel slid under the desk and froze in place just as Naomi entered the room, switching the light on.

The woman picked up a purse that had been lying on the couch in front of the desk. Axel listened intently as she turned off the light and left the room.

He breathed a sigh of relief and slowly got out from under the desk. As he began to move for the PC, the door suddenly flew open. Naomi stood there with her hands on her hips, glaring venomously.

"Uh...hi?"

"You dumb kid, get out of here!" Naomi snarled.

"But-"

"Leave!" she glared again, as if challenging him to argue.

"...okay." Axel walked away, regret dripping from his form, but he knew that if Roxas wasn't at school tomorrow, he was going to try again.

~IN THE CELLAR~

Roxas rocked back and forth, hunger growing in his stomach. The day of popcorn and ice cream with Axel seemed far away now. The cellar had no windows, so he couldn't see what time of day it was or anything. All he could do was wait.

Roxas stood and tried the door again. As it had a hundred times before, it remained locked. Roxas walked back to the far wall and sat back down on the stone floor. He bunched up his knees, and his face fell into a hard line.

~AN HOUR LATER~

Roxas heard a faint creaking sound coming from the direction of the door, and he snapped his head up, it wasn't the normal scuffle of rats. That was a sound that could only be made under the feet of a human. Roxas scrambled into a standing position, staring at the door. He narrowed his eyes, trying to cut through the gloom of the room to see the figure that entered.

"Hello Roxy~!" Namine purred happily.

"N-namine..." Roxas murmured, his voice cracked as if he'd been in there for weeks.

"Hehe! You look awful! I guess you learned your lesson, so I'll let you out, however," Namine's face darkened, "no dinner tonight, or we'll have another little... punishment~."

Roxas didn't reply except for a nod and brushed past her silently. He swayed slightly, and his stomach burned for food, but he ignored it for his pride and walked back to his room. He collapsed immediately onto his bed, feeling the need to cry, but unable to summon the will to do so. He fell into an uneasy sleep, frightened of the possibilities of tomorrow.

~AND THEN IT WAS MORNING~

Roxas rolled out of bed slowly, and glanced at the red numbers from his alarm clock. Roxas was greeted by a flashing '4:20 AM'. He sighed laboriously and trotted reluctantly out of his room and into the bathroom. After flickering on the light, he squinted his eyes and surveyed the bathroom. It had white walls and clean white tiles. On his left, there was a sink with marble counter tops and a large tub big enough for two people.

There was also a shower with glass sliding doors on the right that stood by itself and a door that led to the toilet. It was the only part of the house that was completely clean, because that's the way Namine wanted it. Roxas shivered at the name and stripped off his foul-smelling clothes.

In moments, he had already gotten the water from the shower to the right temperature, and began to wash his hair. He washed it with more care than normal, and it soothed his nerves slightly. The water was warm, almost hot, and it made him think of Axel. His let out a slight choking sound, but managed to muffle it with his arm.

~AND THEN~

Roxas went downstairs quietly as to not wake the other members of the house. He felt clean and calm now, but every time his thoughts strayed to the cellar, his whole body froze. He entered the kitchen silently and hurriedly popped a bagel in the toaster. When the treat made a ding sound and popped out of the toaster, Roxas carefully spread cream cheese over it.

Stuffing the bagel in his mouth and grabbing his backpack, Roxas made his way out of the door despite the early hour. His ratty sneakers slapped rhythmically onto the pavement. The blonde's footsteps were sure, taking him to one of his favorite places, the park.

The journey to the park took no more than a few minutes, and soon Roxas was eating his bagel sitting on a park bench, head tilted to the sky. His mind was calm and blank for a while, but then a sudden buzz of thoughts flew through his consciousness. As dawn reached the edge of the forest and flooded it with light, Roxas stood. He knew that eventually, he would have to face Namine, so he wasn't going to back down.

~AXEL~

The flame-haired teen stared intensely at the door, as if about to demand for Roxas to appear. His wish is granted as the door swung open and Roxas walked, slightly hunched over, into the room.

"Hey Blondie!" Axel called.

Roxas didn't respond except for a barely noticeable dip of his head. He sighed quietly and tapped his pencil on his desk.

Axel looked at him nervous and confused by the sudden distant behavior. Roxas seemed oblivious to Axel's response, totally consumed in his notes. Axel fixed his gaze on Roxas intensely, as if trying to probe his thoughts, but to no prevail.

Roxas's eyes never left his notes, and his lips were pressed together as if he were upset. Axel tried to ask him something via the old fashioned note, but it was easily intercepted by Mr. Evans AKA Leon.

"Hm? What's this?" Leon questioned, looking over at Axel who had just a second ago passed it to some kid named Zack who sat next to him.

"A note." Axel responded with a cocky grin, despite the part of him that was so worried about Roxas.

"Ah, would you like to read the contents of said note?" Mr. Evans asked.

Axel looked down. Normally, he would have made a joke out of it to keep it from being awkward or embarrassing. But this time, he didn't want Roxas to be even more upset than he was before. After all, maybe it would make him think their relationship was some big joke to Axel, which it wasn't.

"No sir." he said finally.

Mr. Evans smirked, balled up the piece of paper and tossed it into the trash can on the other side of the room. The class ooh-ed and aah-ed about his abilities unnecessarily for some time, before Leon got back to whatever they were talking about. Axel was too worried about Roxas to care.

~Roxas~

I felt bad. Axel seemed genuinely worried about me, and I sat there being a coward over something Namine said. But still, I don't want to go back into the cellar. What if Xemnas beats me? He used to do that before, even though he calmed down after a while. Still, who knows what Namine could say to rile him up again.

My deep contemplation is broken when I hear Axel calling me from somewhere down the hall. I try to walk faster, and I manage to lose him in the crowd, but part of me didn't _want_ to lose him. I sigh dejectedly, knowing feeling sorry for myself won't do any good. I'll just have to go back to being a loner again. Now, the thought of school without Axel was bleak, even though I'd just met him, there was something about him...

I realize then that the halls were empty. What class did I have now? Um, lunch... yeah... lunch.

~AT LUNCH~

Sora and Riku appeared out of thin air in front of Roxas, one grinning, and the other with a neutral expression.

"Hiya!" Sora greeted him.

"...Hello..." Roxas said, not making eye contact.

"You don't look so well, are you sick?" Sora asked.

"No, I'm fine."

"Oh... okay,"

"If that's all you needed-"

"I wanted to say that I'm sorry about Namine's gang." Sora suddenly announced in a rush of words.

This caused Roxas to look him straight in the eye. _He said "Namine's gang" not "Xigbar's gang". He gets it. _Roxas smiled, "Do you want to eat lunch with me?"

~Axel~

Roxas... why is he sitting over there with _them_? Is he mad at me because I left him so fast last the other day? Or maybe... does he think I was too straightforward when I kissed his cheek? That took a lot of guts on my part, he has this habit of putting butterflies in my stomach. I sighed to myself. This time I had to do something, I wasn't going to let Naomi win.

~AFTER SCHOOL~

Roxas walked slower than usual towards his house. Worry gnawed at his mind, and he couldn't think properly. Yet, he still walked the familiar route to his home.

At the front porch, going inside seemed a death sentence. Roxas sighed and turned the doorknob slowly, until he heard a call from his left, "Roxas!" He whirled around, grateful for the distraction and delay. Cloud waved at him from his house next door.

"Hi, Cloud." Roxas said.

"Hm, you look tired." Cloud suddenly stated.

"Do I?" Roxas responded evasively.

"Yeah, you do." Cloud replied suspiciously, "Is everything all right?"

"Yea-, I mean... well not really..." Roxas said, looking down.

"What's up?" Cloud questioned. Roxas grimaced slightly. "Oh, uh, how about you come in?"

"That would be cool, thanks." Roxas grinned.

"No problem."

~AFTER SOME EXPLANATON~

"So, you are afraid of what Xemnas and Namine will think about you liking Axel, so you want to avoid him?" Cloud clarified.

"Yeah... I guess."

"It's a weird coincidence, you liking the guy whose parents own the school." Cloud mused more to himself than anyone else.

"What?"

"That's why he moved here with his mom. His dad wanted all of them to live together." Cloud said.

"Oh..." Roxas though about it for a moment.

"Anyway, back to the subject, I don't think you should let any one dictate who you want to like." Cloud paused, smiling, "You should apologize to Axel for ignoring him, and make up, soon."

"But what about Namine... and Xemnas?"

"You can live with me if things go over badly." Cloud said with a smile.

Roxas knew better than that, Cloud had it rough with his job, and he wouldn't be able to take in one more person.

"Thanks, Cloud." Roxas replied anyway.

"No prob." Cloud grinned.

"But... what if he locks me in the cellar agai-" Roxas stopped himself, remembering that he had avoided that part of the story.

"The cellar? Why did he lock you in the cellar?" Cloud asked, his eyebrows furrowed.

"I-I don't know... he was drunk and-" Roxas stammered

"What else does he do?" Cloud interrupted

"N-nothing..." Roxas lied.

"Roxas, tell me the truth!" Cloud demanded.

"...he used to hit me," looking at Cloud's expression, he quickly amended, "but that was a long time ago!"

"Roxas, this is really bad, we need to..."

DUN DUN DUN

**A/N: Sorry it took so long, I was just... busy. I have been having a lot of work on my other stories (original ones) and I kinda forgot about Heal. My bad! *sheepish grin * Anyway, my updates have been kinda slow recently, so I'm going to try to work faster now! I hope you liked the DRAMA, but it's gonna be solved soon though so...yeah. Well, that's it! Stay Tuned! ^-^**


	11. Kidnapped

**A/N: Hey guuuyyys. I'm back with CHAPTER 11! **

**Axel: Whoop Whoop!  
Me: Thank you, Axel.**

**Axel: No prob.**

**Me: Yeah, anyway-**

**Axel: You don't own KH**

**Me: Wha-? I didn't even finish!**

**Axel: *pointed look ***

**Me: fine... *grumbles * I don't own KH**

**SE: WHOOP WHOOP!**

**Me: WTF?**

**Reviews:**

**ElectroNerd: **Ha ha, sorry about the cliffhanger, and as for Xemnas and Namine... well, you'll see!

**MissAudacious13:** I'm so glad you thought that the chapter was awesome! And thank you for the applause. :D

**TheLillyz: **It always makes me excited when someone can't wait to read my next chapter! It will escalate again a little this chapter so stay tuned!

**IcyHeartedQueen: **Go Cloud indeed. XD Let's see how this action will go.

**BlackStarGodliness: **I'm glad you understand better with the manga, and sorry about the cliffie, I have an unhealthy addiction to those :3

**LixalTheNobody: **Yeah I was really happy about Cloud's intervention... even though I'm the one who wrote it... *awkward moment * Ha ha, anyway, here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy! : ) I don't know why I keep making emoticons...

Chapter 11

Roxas stared at Cloud in disbelief, how could they just... do that?

"But... I don't want him to get in trouble..." Roxas murmured.

"After all he's done to you?" Cloud questioned incredulously, staring at Roxas strangely.

"He's still family." Roxas replied simply without looking at Cloud.

"It doesn't matter. I'm going to report him." Cloud said angrily, "_After _I have a few words with him." Cloud cracked his knuckles, "And by words, I mean fists."

"Uh... I'm a little tired, maybe we can do that tomorrow." Roxas said.

"I don't want to put it off..."

"Tomorrow." Roxas said again, looking at Cloud purposefully. After a long pause, Cloud nodded reluctantly. "Okay, bye then." Roxas left the house to find that the sun was already setting. Roxas looked at the peaceful sunset for a long time before changing course and heading home.

Inside Roxas's house, Xemnas was no where to be found, and Namine was off torturing some other poor soul. Roxas searched through the contents of the fridge to find ingredients for a simple sandwich. There was little more than stale bread, a couple slices of ham and some shredded cheese to work with.

Roxas carefully prepared a grilled ham and cheese sandwich that, surprisingly, turned out well. As Roxas sat at the table and chewed his sandwich, thoughts of Axel, Xemnas, and Cloud filled his mind. What's going to happen now? Maybe, it's too late to apologize to Axel. The very thought terrified him. As he finished his sandwich, the loud clang of a telephone rang through the house.

Roxas almost jumped. He muttered at himself for a moment before moving to the living room, where the phone rang. After stumbling over a stray pizza box, he picked up the phone "Hello?" Roxas asked.

"Roxas?" a low voice responded.

"Who is this?"

"It's me, Axel-," Before Axel even finished his sentence, Roxas jammed the phone back on the cradle and rushed upstairs, down the hall and to his room. As he flopped down onto his bed, he realized that he had just passed up the perfect opportunity to apologize, but the call had surprised him.

"Maybe I'll never get a chance to apologize. Maybe he'll hate me forever." Roxas rolled onto his side, and decided to get some homework done to get his mind off of it.

~A LITTLE BIT LATER~

After an hour of puzzling over Algebra homework, Roxas finally decided that he'd rather not bother with it. But just as he'd pushed away from the desk, Namine opened the door.

"Namine...?" Roxas looked up at her.

"You told Cloud, didn't you?"

"I didn't-"

"Don't play dumb! You thought you could just run for help from our cousin? He already has enough on his plate without having to deal with you, selfish bitch!" Namine yelled angrily.

"But-"

"I've been comfortable since we moved here, why are you trying to ruin that?"

Roxas looked down, and for a moment, Axel flashed through his mind. His heart beat a little faster, and his anger swelled. Without getting permission from his mind, Roxas stood up from his seat and shouted full in her face, "SO WHAT? WHAT DO I CARE OF YOUR COMFORT? I HAVE HAD NO COMFORT! WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO TAKE AWAY WHAT MAKES ME HAPPY? WHY ARE YOU SUCH A BITCH? IT'S NOT MY FAULT MOM AND DAD DIED, SO STOP PRETENDING LKE IT IS!"

Namine looked startled before she muttered, "You don't know what I've been through."

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'VE BEEN THROUGH? I'VE BEEN HERE THIS ENTIRE TIME, I KNOW! AND YOU KNOW WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH MORE THAN ANYONE ELSE BECAUSE YOU PUT ME THROUGH IT! MONM AND DAD DIED, BUT YOU NEED TO LET THEM GO AND MOVE ON!" Roxas was breathing heavily, having never had a screaming match like this before.

"I'M NOT GOING TO FORGET THEM LIKE YOU!" Namine screeched, face flushed.

Roxas's voice quieted, "I'm not telling you to forget them, I'm telling you to stop your grief and let them be happy in a better place. We still have our memories and we can still love them, but we need to get rid of this selfish desire to keep them here." Roxas looked at Namine hopefully, "Please." Namine eyes bored into his, willing one more push. "I loved them too."

She slowly lowered her head and squeezed her eyes shut, "Shut up." the phrase was scarcely above a whisper. In a whirlwind of motion, she slipped through the bedroom door and shut it, but not before Roxas saw the silver streak of tears on her cheeks.

With a quiet sigh, Roxas flopped down onto his bed and closed his eyes, waiting for the soft touch of morning.

~A COUPLE HOURS LATER~

Roxas awoke to a strange gasping sound. He opened his eyes a little and realized it was still night. Groaning, Roxas rolled over and muttered, "Ugh, let me sleep Namine." The gasping sound intensified behind him and he turned over slowly, "This isn't funny." His eyes widened at the thing in front of him.

A figure grasped his shoulders suddenly and pulled him from his bed. The silence of night was cut through by a single, blood-curdling scream.

~THE NEXT MORNING~

Cloud opened his eyes and glanced about his small room. His antique sword hung on the right wall, waiting to be used. Cloud smirked, it was time to interrogate Xemnas.

He took a swift shower, eager to help his cousin Roxas as soon as possible. The sound of a garbage truck rumbled by his house, and the birds chirped happily. The day was bright and seemed full of promise. Things could only go well.

"Hello, Cloud." Tifa, his other next door neighbor greeted him as he left the house.

"Hi, Tifa." Cloud gave her a half wave and went across Xemnas's yard. He didn't knock at the door, he simply waltzed in and sat down at the kitchen table, waiting for Xemnas to appear. He did.

"Cloud...?" Xemnas looked confused.

"Xemnas, we need to discuss things." Cloud started, his eyes hard.

"but-"

"And by 'discuss' I mean you better shut up and listen, bitch." Cloud glared, "You're cruelty to Roxas is a disgustingly cruel form of unnecessary punishment because of your petty selfish love of Roxas's mother. And you can't deny the truth of that can you?"

"But Cloud-"

"SHUT IT! You think you can walk all over Roxas just because you want to? Well, I have something to tell you! Your acts are something called 'abuse' and you are likely to be put in jail for it so neither Roxas or I has to see your ugly ass ever again!" Cloud snarled.

"But-"

"No buts!" Cloud hissed, "I can't believe-"

"THEY WERE KIDNAPPED!" Xemnas bellowed.

"What?"

"Roxas and Namine were both gone this morning when I woke up, so before you attack me, I suggest you find them."

Cloud's eyes widened for a millisecond before he regained his composure. "I _suggest_ you come with me." Cloud grabbed Xemnas's arm and dragged him to the door, "We're going to rescue Roxas and Namine."

**A/N: Sorry this chapter was kinda rushed. I was having writing issues today. At least I updated, right? Faster than normal at least. I don't have much to say this time except... Stay Tuned! ^-^**


	12. I'm Sorry

**A/N: Hey guys! I think you might be excited to see what became of Roxas and Namine correct? Well, be patient you'll see how things are gonna go soon.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: So, I just wanted to say...**

**Zexion: ?**

**Me: You're super not! (I finally said it!)**

**Zexion: You're so noisy.  
Me: Wha-? Do you hate me, Zexion? DO YOU?**

**Zexion: I won't if you admit that you don't own KH.**

**Me: but-! ...Fine, I don't own KH...**

**SE: DAAAMN, that was an underhanded tactic... I LIKE IT! *High-Fives Zexion ***

**Me: T.T**

**Reviews:**

**BlackStarGodliness: **Yeah, I only write cuss words for realism, I guess. Haha, sorry. Anyway, I'm glad you liked it!

**MissAudacious13: **I'm glad you liked the chapter, I hope to keep people wondering what's going to happen next, so thanks for being the first!

**LixalTheNobody: **The kidnapper will be revealed soon...(MWAHAHAHA) And perhaps Axel will like Namine more after this chapter, or at least understand her better.

**Night-the-Dragon: **Cloud will find them, later... hehehe, but first, a major part of the plot must occur *insert evil laughter here *

Ern Estine 13624: I'm glad your interested, and I hope you are not disappointed.

Chapter 12

I'm Sorry

_Roxas... _Namine opened her eyes. Her surroundings included stone gray walls, and a single cement wall. There were no windows, and nothing else but chains that locked her in place. She lifted her head gingerly, aware of the sting she felt about her skull, where the kidnapper had hit her. That moment felt distant, and her mind was disoriented. She remembered being sorry about something. About Roxas. Pain weighed on her heart.

Ever since her parents death, Namine felt filled with rage and hatred, but had no one to direct it towards, until she found out about Roxas. She always hated the way she acted towards him, everything she did felt like it was on autopilot. In truth, she loved Roxas more than anything, even though he didn't remember their closeness.

She remembered his laugh and occasional snappy attitude. But she had taken that from him. For her own benefit. So to not be targeted by Xemnas, she ridiculed and harmed her own brother. As always, Namine felt like her soul was inside a doll, and she couldn't stop its horrible actions. She knew that didn't justify it, nothing could.

Namine slowly curled into herself, sobbing quietly, and wishing she could have told Roxas she loved him, and that she was sorry before she died. Her sobs grew louder. Why did she say what she did? Why didn't she apologize instead of telling him to shut up? Namine couldn't answer those questions herself.

The sound of heavy footsteps echoed, breaking her train of thought.

"Who's there?" She asked, fear filling her.

"I see, or rather, _hear_ you're awake." a deep voice responded, "How are you feeling?"

"Y-you criminal! D-didn't you know that kidnapping is illegal?" Namine felt shame that her voice shook.

The voice laughed, and the cement door was pushed open. "I was not your kidnapper." a man smiled and looked down at her.

For a moment she thought she recognized him, but before she could see who it _really _was, the man drew back. He threw a small figure into the cell and laughed, "Maybe now you two can get along." He slammed the door shut and his footsteps disappeared.

_Oh no..._ Namine thought, _i-it can't be_. The figure moaned. _Roxas._

~CLOUD~

Crap. Cloud skidded across the road in a sad U-turn attempt, the car behind him was honking frantically. "Crap."

"Yeah, 'crap' is right, you could have KILLED US!" Xemnas shouted, gripping his seat angrily.

"Well, you would deserve it." Cloud muttered.

"Stop being dumb, I did what I had to with Roxas." Xemnas replied.

"Did what you had to?" Cloud turned into Leon's neighborhood, "Abuse is a choice, you didn't _have _to do anything."

"It was his fault that his parents died, I had to give him the hell he didn't get when it happened." Xemnas returned.

"It's not your job to give anyone hell, especially since your destined to it." Cloud replied.

"I'm not destined to it, I was doing the will of God." Xemnas nodded as if reassuring himself.

"Oh, so God just called you up one night and asked you to beat the shit out of Roxas since he didn't die? God has a plan for Roxas, and this sure isn't it." Cloud said, and then fell silent, as if deaf to Xemnas's protests.

~NAMINE~

"Namine?" Roxas turned his head slowly, trying to look at her. His voice was weak.

"Shh, don't talk, you're hurt." Namine pulled off a strip of cloth from her nightgown and held it to his head, dabbing at the bloody wound there.

"Ha ha, maybe you don't hate me as much as I thought, seeing as you're playing nurse, nurse Namine." Roxas croaked humorlessly.

"I'm so sorry Roxas." Namine cried.

"Why?" Roxas asked holding himself up.

Namine blinked, had he forgotten all that she put him through? "Do you remember how I used to treat you?" she answered his question with a question.

"Of course, how could I forget?" Roxas replied.

"Well, yeah, I'm sorry about that, about everything." Namine said.

"I know." Roxas smiled as he looked up at her.

"What do you mean, 'you know'?" Namine felt confused.

"I read your diary."

"What? WHEN!?" Namine asked.

"Before you came home that day we had a screaming match." Roxas said, "Was that yesterday? Because it feels like forever ago."

"I know, it does to me too, but... why did you read it?"

"I wanted to know why you hated me so much. And that's how I found out that you didn't." Roxas smiled.

"So now it's okay?"

"Now I know." Roxas grinned at her.

Her eyes filled with tears and they spilled onto her cheeks, she wailed loudly and grabbed onto Roxas. He shifted closer to her and held her shaking form. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" She chanted over and over, rocking back and forth and sobbing.

"Shh... I know, I know." Roxas murmured to her comfortingly, stroking her golden hair.

"Oh Roxas..." She clung to his shirt, "I-I want us to be brother and sister again, I-I want you to be happy again, I want to be a good person again, but I still feel it! I still feel this strong hatred, and all the cruel words and actions still move through my mind, I want it to stop!" she cried, "How do I make it stop?"

"Namine, you need to let them go." Roxas said.

"Let them go? How?"

Roxas pulled out a pen from his pocket and pulled off his shirt. He handed it to Namine, and said simply, "Draw them."

Namine's eyes widened, she hadn't drawn since her parents death, he knew that. She wordlessly accepted the pen and shirt, then she began to draw. Her pen seemed to move on its own in her grip, bringing up old memories from a long time ago.

Her father's dimple on his left cheek. Her mothers laugh lines. Their straight white teeth, their soft golden hair. Her mother's sweet blue eyes, and her father's brown ones. Even though she couldn't draw colors, she imagined them. She remembered going to the beach and the zoo, her mother's disastrous cooking, and her father the gourmet chef. She remembered school plays and getting her tonsils removed, and field trips, and family vacations, and picnics, but most of all she remembered drawing.

Drawing in art class, drawing when she was bored, sick, happy, healthy, sad, angry, frustrated. She remembered drawing random people in the park with her friends, teaching Roxas to draw, drawing, drawing, drawing. She missed the sound of pencil on paper, the smell of ink, and texture of eraser shavings. She missed drawing the same way she missed her parents, and she finally understood that she could bring their memories back through drawings, but nothing could ever make _them _come back.

Finally, she handed the shirt back to Roxas who smiled as a single tear fell down his cheek, "I remember." he said simply, and the room fell into silence.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, but fear not! More is on the way. I hope that this suited your tastes. Stay tuned!**


	13. Organization 13

**A/N: Sup guys! I'm kinda tired, but I was too excited for this chapter to not work on it! This is chapter 13! So this will be the longest chapter I can make it, and there will be... AKUROU! I hope you like it!**

**Roxas: I'm excited for this chapter, so we're going to make this quick, you don't own Kingdom Hearts, right? *holds up keyblade threateningly ***

**Me: But this is realistic fiction... *glances at keyblade * Fine, I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

**SE: Well done, that's a new record! *High-fives Roxas ***

**Me: ...You guys are mean.**

**Reviews:**

**BlackStarGodliness: **Haha, you really do have interesting fangirling after-effects.

**ElectroNerd: **Aww... I thought that it would work for sure... *shrug * oh well, I'll keep trying.

**The Lillyz: **Wow, thank you so much! That's an amazing compliment! I updated pretty soon, right? Well, soon for me.

**IcyHeartedQueen: **How do you know she might not still be punished? Hehehe... and their kidnapper will be revealed soon... *insert creepy laugh here *

Chapter 13

ORGANIZATION 13

Roxas stared at the shirt filled with longing. Even though he remembered their faces, he didn't have any memories of _them_. And he could never ask. He wanted to cry, but enough of that had happened. For now, the most important thing was getting Namine free and escaping.

He looked over at her, who was looking lifeless and sad. It was the first time he had seen Namine look so defeated. "It'll be okay." he said in reassurance.

"It won't. I don't know why it mattered that I said I wanted you to be happy. That I wanted to be a better person, and letting them go. I'll probably go to hell when I die, and then it won't matter that I never let them go." Namine said, looking down.

"They probably won't kill us, it's probably for ransom or something." Roxas answered, "You'll have your chance."

"These people know us, there is more to this than ransom, besides, Xemnas wouldn't pay it." Namine reasoned.

"Cloud would." Roxas said.

"He doesn't have much." Namine said doubtfully.

"But he loves us unconditionally." Roxas countered.

"That doesn't mean he has money." Namine replied.

"Axel might." Roxas whispered.

"Are you kidding? Of course he won't, he hates me."

"How are you so sure?"

"That day when we had the screaming match... he had kept me after school and demanded to know what I did to you." Namine said.

"The cellar..." Roxas whispered.

"Yeah. I told him." Namine muttered, "His face was so full of betrayal." she hung her head with shame.

Roxas stroked her head, "That doesn't matter right now, we need to escape first, Cloud and Axel will be waiting for us. Come on, chin up, we'll make it."

"But... the chains." Namine tugged on them weakly. Roxas adjusted the cloth on his forehead.

"Do you have a hair pin?" Roxas asked with a smirk.

"Uh, yeah?"

"Hand it over." he replied, hand outstretched.

"But you can't pick locks..." Namine said.

"You can." Roxas said.

"I can't." Namine shook her head.

"You used to." Roxas clenched his fist, "Teach me."

"I don't remember how..."

"Try."

"...Okay."

~Cloud~

As Cloud pulled into Leon's driveway, he said, "I can't believe you acted in such a way to Roxas, Childish."

"I suppose it is, Namine is just the same. Maybe I influenced her." Xemnas mused.

"Namine... what?" Cloud turned to Xemnas, put the car into park, and shut off the engine.

"It appears Roxas didn't tell you, Namine was actually far worse than me, she made his school life nothing short from miserable." Xemnas laughed.

Cloud glared at Xemnas in response and said, "We'll discuss that later, for now we'll talk to Leon."

"Leon? Your boyfriend? Why?" Xemnas looked incredulous.

"Because, he used to be a cop."Cloud said simply, dragging Xemnas up the walk to the front door.

"Wha-?"

"He'll help with clues on where Roxas could be now." Cloud explained.

"What about Namine?" Xemnas asked.

"I don't give a rats ass about her, we're worrying about Roxas right now, got it?" When Xemnas didn't reply, Cloud opened the car door and stepped out. "Come on." Cloud knocked loudly and urgently on the door, calling Leon's name.

"Coming." a soft voice replied from somewhere inside. When the door opened it wasn't Leon, it was a tall and slender red head.

"Cloud?" Leon stood behind him.

"Who's this?" Cloud questioned suspiciously.

"Axel." Leon replied easily.

"Oh. Are you here about Roxas?"

"Yes, I wanted to ask Mr. Evans how Roxas seemed from his point of view yesterday, and just to chat. I know all the teachers in school after all." Axel smiled.

"So you don't know then?"

"Know what?"

"Know that Roxas has been kidnapped." Cloud replied.

Axel looked at him blankly before he questioned, "Huh?"

"Do I have to spell it out for you? He's gone." Cloud gave a little irritated huff.

"But who-, when-, why-, where is he?" Axel was suddenly tense with worry, his normal cocky attitude gone.

"That's what we're here about." Cloud said with a sigh.

"Hm?" Leon looked suddenly alert.

"We need you to investigate the scene." Cloud said.

"Investigate?" Leon echoed, baffled, "I'm not a cop anymore, you should just go to a normal police station. In fact, why didn't you go there before?"

"I don't like the police." Cloud said.

"Heh! Then how did you intend to report me?" Xemnas questioned.

"_That _is a totally different matter, you _will_ be reported on what you've done." Cloud growled back.

"What did he do?" Axel asked, looking the most confused out of everyone.

"ALL RIGHT!" Cloud shouted, "Let me explain everything from the beginning: Yesterday afternoon, Roxas came to me for advice about Axel. He let it slip that Xemnas abused him," Cloud gave a pointed glare at Xemnas, "and so I came in the next morning to beat the shit out of him. But, Roxas was missing. So now I'm here for clues as to where."

Axel turned to Xemnas slowly, a dark look taking over his expression, "You... abused Roxas? I thought it was just Namine..."

"YOU KNEW?!" Cloud screeched. Axel gave him an alarmed look, "You _knew_ he was being abused, but _you let it happen anyways_?"

"Shh, calm down Cloud, we can talk about this later. For now we should go to the house where they were kidnapped. Then, if I don't find anything, we are going to go to the station." Leon reasoned, resolving the situation.

Cloud gave Leon a hesitant nod, Axel looked down, and Xemnas glared at all of them in contempt.

~ROXAS~

"Almost...almost..." Namine muttered. She guided him gently, trying to get the hairpin to unlock the chains.

"I think-" Roxas was cut off by the lock which clicked and released Namine's wrists. She let out a small yip of joy and launched herself at Roxas.

"Thank you." She said with a genuine smile. Roxas grinned back.

"Just you wait, Namine, we'll get out of here just fine.

~LEON~

_This is strange... why would they be kidnapped, as far as I know, Cloud's family isn't rich... it's really strange._ Leon stepped out of the car and went towards Xemnas's house.

Xemnas sighed as he unlocked the door, "It's a mess in there, don't touch anything."

"You have no right to make such requests." Cloud replied as he passed through the threshold.

"It wasn't a request, it was a demand." Xemnas said.

"Don't make me laugh." Cloud answered, and he immediately walked to the back where there appeared to be a study.

"Wait!" Xemnas jumped in front of him.

"What?"

"This is my office, it has nothing to do with the investigation!" Xemnas blocked the space with his arm.

"Sure it does, it's in the house, isn't it?" Axel questioned.

"Yes, but..."

"We're going in, no questions asked." Leon finalized.

Xemnas glared at him, but stepped aside. Axel was the first to run into the room and look around. Leon pushed everyone aside to enter. The first thing he say was a photo, the only one in the office. It was framed and there were two people in it.

"Is that Mr. and Mrs. Strife?" Leon asked, pointing to the couple in the picture.

"Yes. That's Roxas's mother and father." Xemnas whispered.

Leon recognized them immediately. "I know where Roxas an Namine are, or could be."

~NAMINE~

"Roxas..." Namine looked over at her brother, who was looking faint.

"Yah?" He gasped, clutching his head.

"What exactly happened to your head?" she asked, holding his shoulders.

"Theyuh... hit meh tooo... had- harrd." his voice was slurred and his eyes drooped, "I'm... tiiired..." he lolled his head back and fell over.

"ROXAS!" Namine gripped him before he hit the ground, "Oh no, Roxas... please don't die... not when I just got my brother back..." She held him close, "PLEASE ROXAS!"

"D-don't be... dumb." Roxas muttered with a huffy laugh, "I'm fine..."

"You're not! Just... rest here... we can get out in a little while..."

"No. We might not have much time until they come back and chain us both." Roxas said.

"Don't you think it's a little convenient?" Namine asked.

"What is?"

"That you just _happened_ to have no chains, and that I just _happened_ to have a hairpin and the ability to pick a lock, an you just _happened_ to have a pen?"

"Hmm. You're right!" Roxas murmured, seeming to have gotten over his dizzy spell.

"These people appear to know us. I don't remember ever putting a hair pin in my hair, it might have been planted, and who brings a pen to bed?" Namine began to twirl her hair with her fingers, growing more and more worried.

"I guess it is a little weird, but still... we need to get out of here, that's much more important." Roxas pushed himself to his feet and held out his hand. Namine accepted it and the pair went over to the cement door.

"Do you think it's unlocked?" Namine asked.

"Only one way to find out." Roxas pushed the door with his side. The door didn't budge. He pushed harder. Nothing. Roxas reared back and slammed into the door with all his strength. Nothing more than a slight shift.

"Wait a second... I'm pretty sure the door is pull, not push..." Namine provided.

Roxas gave her an exasperated look, "Couldn't you have told me that _before_ I went running into the door?"

"Sorry. I forgot you didn't exactly see him open the door." Namine gave him a sideways grin.

Roxas threw up his hands and put his fingernails through the crack in the door. "Urgh..." He pulled and let out a yelp.

"Can you do it?" Namine asked. Roxas sighed in defeat and shook his head. "...What is going on? I thought for sure they'd make it easy for us, for some purpose. I don't really care that it's what they want us to do, as long as we don't die _here_." she sniffed with contempt.

"I wonder..." Roxas looked at the door intensely.

"Hm?"

"Why isn't there a doorknob?"

"Maybe there's a mechanism that opens it only from the outside." Namine suggested.

"Or maybe... we just can't see the lock..." Roxas ran his hand along the door in the center. He let out a sudden exclaim of surprise, "OH!"

"What is it?!"

"There's an indentation here!" Roxas exclaimed running his hand over the indentation.

"...An indentation?"

"There _is _a way out but..." Roxas trailed off.

"It's not here." Namine finished flatly.

"Yeah, unless it's got something to do with the chains, since that's the only thing in here." Roxas leaned against a wall.

"I dunno, it's a pile of chains, maybe there's something in there." Namine made her way over to it and started shifting through the metal links.

"I doubt it." All the same, Roxas went beside her and began to turn over chains, searching for any kind of help. After ten minutes of work, Roxas sat back. "Face it, it's not in here." Roxas sighed.

"A second ago you were the optimistic one." Namine teased.

"Yeah well, it's a demanding role, I needed a rest." Roxas replied.

Namine let out a humorless laugh. There was a long silence where Roxas and Namine just looked at the ground. Roxas was tired and done with the experience, and Namine just wanted some toast.

Suddenly, Namine jumped up and screamed, "WHY DON'T THEY JUST COME FOR US?! WHY DO THEY TORMENT US SO? WHY WON'T I GET ANOTHER CHANCE? WHY WON'T ROXAS GET A CHANCE TO BE HAPPY?" She hurled the chains at the door violently.

Roxas showed no alarm, but instead held her to him. "Shh..."

"I-I just want this all to be over..." Namine whispered.

"I know..." Roxas murmured. He looked up at the door and saw next to the chains, a small object that shimmered slightly. He stood and went over to it. "What...?" He touched it's surface and traced it. It appeared to be... a heart, or half of one.

"What is it Roxas?" Namine stood behind him.

"It's a pendant." Roxas lifted the heart off the floor and held it tightly. "Maybe..." Roxas fitted the heart into the indentation, and it was exact, but the other half was needed. "Not."

"What are we gonna-?" Namine was interrupted by the cement door swinging open.

"Hello~" Axel purred.

"AXEL!" Roxas launched himself at the redhead.

"Whoa," Axel uttered as he caught him in his arms.

"It feels like it's been forever..." Roxas whispered.

"It was only a day." Axel replied.

"What about my hug?" Cloud questioned from the doorway.

"I did all the work." Leon answered him, slipping an arm around his waist.

"Shut up."

"Where is your kidnapper?" Axel asked Roxas, eyes narrowed.

"I don't know..." Roxas shrugged. Everyone in the room sighed simultaneously.

"I still think that it's kind of suspicious that Xemnas didn't want to come in..." Leon muttered, looking past the threshold of the door.

Roxas gripped the heart-half pendant and placed it in his pocket, "Xemnas is here?"

"Yeah... it's a long story." Cloud laughed.

"That can wait for later, let's get out of here first, this place gives me the creeps." Axel muttered.

"Heh, you scared?" Roxas teased. Axel snorted and kissed him gently on the cheek for an answer. Roxas blushed in response.

"I agree with Axel, we should go." Leon said, leaving the room.

"Oh, so the big, brave Leon is scared too?" Cloud started.

"Hey, can y'all have your gay fest _after_ we get out safe?" Namine complained.

"I have half a mind to just leave you here, so don't be making orders." Axel answered.

"..." Roxas sighed and led the way out of the door. The hall way was dimly lit, and the sound of low moaning appeared to come from the walls.

"This place is horrible..." someone whispered.

"As expected of the old Organization 13 hideout." Leon muttered.

"Organization 13?" Roxas whispered, the name sounded familiar on his tongue, but he couldn't place it.

"Yes, the people who kidnapped you were a part of the new Organization 13." Leon said.

"The new Organization 13?" Roxas echoed.

"Yes, the original Organization 13 disbanded years ago," Leon said.

"What _is_ Organization 13?" Cloud asked.

"It was an organization that manufactured drugs, and it's biggest project was to try to create something called Kingdom Hearts. No one quite knows what Kingdom Hearts was, and people are still trying to uncover the mystery. It's also unknown why they disbanded, but the new Organization 13 is nothing more than a group of thugs now. The old Organization 13 was cunning, they shut down factories and disabled news stations." Leon explained.

"But, how are _we_ involved?" Roxas asked.

"Well... your parents... they were a part of the old Organization 13."

**A/N: Ugh, I'm tired... but I tried anyway! Admit that you are interested for the next chapter! Anyway, all will be revealed, Stay Tuned! ^-^**


	14. Suicide

**A/N: I assume your excited about the developments of this chapter? Heh, I am too, I barely have an idea as to what will happen. OH WELL!**

**Vexen: Do I get a part here in this story?**

**Me: Yes, you do, this chapter actually. An insignificant part, but a part all the same. You're welcome Vexen fans! Oh wait, they don't exist, 'cause you're freakin' creepy!**

**Vexen: Harsh words. And we will see how "insignificant" my role is.**

**Me: oh yeah, and I'm pairing you with Marluxia. **

**Vexen: WHAT?!**

**Me: Heh, nothing's certain yet, but if you tamper with your role, you _will_ suffer the consequences.**

**Vexen: ...Well, at least you don't own KH.**

**Me: Argh! Why does everyone keep saying that?**

**Vexen: It's true.**

**Me: ...fine, I don't own KH...**

**SE: Kerfuffle!(my new favorite word) *starts rubbing hands together * Good job, good job...**

**Me: ...Kerfuf-? That doesn't even make sense... **

**Reviews:**

Chapter 14

Roxas and Namine stared at him blankly. "But, it- I, what?" Roxas stuttered.

"Oh, I should explain-" Leon started.

"Wait! Our parents were... good people... they wouldn't be a part of something so-"

"LET ME EXPLAIN!" Leon barked. Namine shrunk back a little and nodded, Leon continued "Ahem. As I was saying, Organization 13 wasn't bad until... later."

"What do you mean?"

"At first it was just a group of scientists with higher goals. Your parents were a part of that before they died." Leon winced, "Sorry."

"It's fine, but, clear something up for me though: what happened to the old Organization 13? Who started it? _What _started it?" Roxas asked.

Leon stopped walking for a moment as though thinking hard about something, "The bad Organization 13 was started by none other than Xemnas." Cloud, Roxas, and Namine gasped, but Leon kept going, "The good Organization 13 was started by your parents," he paused, "Xemnas believed that Organization 13 would bring them good fortune.

"The people that wanted to be in Organization 13 wanted to use their superior minds for their own benefit. After Xemnas was captured by the police, the old Organization 13 broke up except for a few, and their children filled in the empty positions." Leon sighed. "It doesn't even have 13 members. There are many more than that now, but know one knows who they are."

"Wait, _Xemnas_? How have I never heard of this, Xemnas was part of some crazy criminal organization, and we never heard about it? I don't buy it." Namine muttered.

"It's true." Leon replied.

"But, how can he have custody over us with that kind of record...?" Namine tilted her head.

"He fought hard for you guys." Leon said, "I read about it once in some police files. He _is _pretty clever, I have to admit that."

"What? Fought hard for us? But he hates me!" Roxas exclaimed.

"He still wanted you since you were the son of the woman he loved. He really loved your mother." Cloud answered.

"He... loved my mother?" Roxas sighed, "I see..." Roxas shook his head as if chasing away a thought and continued, "Anyway, these Organization 13 guys sound horrible, I hate them." Axel tensed behind him a little, but Roxas was oblivious.

"Let's move faster, this place is scary." Namine whispered. Axel gave her a glare, and her request was ignored. Roxas exchanged a sad look with Namine, but he didn't speak. There was a long silence interrupted only by the shuffling of feet.

"Where do _you_ think you're going?" a voice hissed from behind them. Roxas and Namine immediately whirled around.

"Wh-who are you?" Roxas asked.

"My name is Vanitas." the voice replied, "Not that it matters. You're gonna die anyways." Vanitas raised an object and threw it upwards to the ceiling. The lights blinked out and then when they blinked back on, he was gone.

"Something tells me," Cloud started as a high pitched sound came from the ceiling, "we should run!" the others second his notion and began to sprint down the hallway before an explosion sounded above their heads.

Namine tripped and fell just as another explosion sounded. She screamed loudly. "Namine!" Roxas called, "Namine, get up!"

"I-I can't! I'm stuck under a piece of the ceiling tiles!" she replied.

"Come on! You can do this, move it!" Roxas called, rushing back towards her.

"Roxas stop! Just leave her!" Axel cried, holding onto his sleeve.

"She's my sister." Roxas answered, his face serious. Axel let his grip give just a little, and that was all Roxas needed. He ripped through Axel's grip and ran towards Namine's screams.

~THE NEXT DAY~

Roxas groaned and tried to roll over, but his body felt sore, "Ugh..." His eyes were closed, but he could tell that the world outside his eyelids was bright.

"Roxas?" a worried voice said from somewhere above him.

"Wha-? Axel? What happened?" Roxas's thoughts were scattered, and his mind was disoriented.

"Shh, baby, rest..." Axel stroked Roxas's left arm gently.

"No." Roxas said determinedly, and forced his eyes open. The sudden flow of light made him dizzy. "What happened? All I remember was running after Namine... is she alright?"

Axel let out a long sigh, "She'll be okay... it's you I'm worried about."

"What do you mean? I'm fine!" Roxas assured him.

"No..." Cloud took a deep breath, "you lost use of your left arm..."

Axel grabbed Roxas into a hug, "I'm sorry, if only I was strong enough, we couldn't get it off in time..."

"It's okay. At least I'm right-handed, right?" Roxas laughed halfheartedly.

"Oh babe..." Axel whispered, clinging to him.

"Stop joking around." A blond man with green eyes reprimanded as he entered.

"What do you mean?" Roxas asked. Axel started to splutter before he burst out laughing as well as Cloud.

"I'm sorry baby, I couldn't resist!" Axel laughed and held his hand with a grin.

"Gr." Roxas replied, pouting. Axel laughed.

"Anyway, since you're up now, you're fine. No serious injuries, just a few scratches. Your arm might feel a little numb, but it'll pass." the man said.

"Oh, uh, okay... Thank you Mr...what's your name again?" Roxas asked.

"Vexen." the man answered sharply, and he strode out of he room.

"That was a little weird." Cloud said, pulling Roxas from his bed.

"Vexen's always weird." Axel replied with a snort.

"You know him?" Cloud asked, turning to Axel.

"Uh, yeah. He worked with my dad for a time." Axel muttered awkwardly.

Roxas looked at Axel quizzically, but didn't question it. "I want to see Namine." he said instead.

"Pfft. Why do you want to see _her_?" Axel asked.

"Come on, Axel." Roxas pleaded.

"No."

"_Axel_," Roxas made his eyes go watery and his voice went up about an octave. Axel couldn't fight Roxas's pure strength.

"...Fine." Axel took his arm and started to lead him out of he room. Once in the hall, Axel took the elevator up to floor six. In room 108, Namine lay on her pure white sheets. The room had a sickening smell and the white was too bright, but Roxas endured it and went to her side. She was frail and had bruises all along her face, neck, and arms.

"Namine..." Roxas whispered.

"Ro-xas?" Namine answered weakly.

"Yes... yes it's me..." Roxas murmured, leaning near her.

"I...ha-have so-something," Namine took a deep breath, "to tell you..."

"Yes... what is it?" Roxas asked, leaning in closer.

"Our par-parents'... death..." she made a light gasping sound, "Wasn't an accident." her voice was meaningful and clear. Her eyes were sharp. With another gasping sound, her head lulled back and she fell asleep. A nurse entered the room and ordered them to leave.

Axel nodded and he and Cloud led Roxas out of the hospital and to the car where Leon was waiting. Roxas remembered that Leon had mentioned that Xemnas was there when he was being rescued, where was he now?

"Where's Xemnas?" Roxas voiced his question aloud.

Axel took a deep breath, "Do you really want to know?"

"Well, duh, that's why I asked." Roxas gave Axel a look.

Axel shrugged helplessly at Cloud and the trio all packed into the car. After they had buckled their seat belts and Leon had started the car, Axel spoke, "Yesterday, Xemnas committed suicide."

**A/N: Sorry it took so long, I've been incredibly lazy recently. And my friend just suffered from a horrible break up, so I was helping her through that time. STAY STRONG GIRL! Oh, and, Stay Tuned!**


End file.
